Up all night
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] Taichi can't get to sleeep, and Miko's following him. Set after 01, before 02. Rated PG, for mentioning of the female period. My first Digimon fic, be nice, RR, and no flaming.
1. Tai's Point of veiw

**Up All night. **  
By Sakura123   
  


Taichi's Point-Of-View (POV), Throughout the Wednesday night & Thursday Early Morning before, they moved to the apartment you all know they live in. Based on an actual even that happened to me. Set after Season-01, but before season 02. My first Digimon fic, so be kind and no flames. Sorry for any misspelled words.  


  


  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs not to me. I do not own the wonderful Anime.  
  


  


_____________________________________________________________  
I flopped onto my half-broken-down bed, accompanied by Miko the cat possibly, I was way too tired to look down at my feet, just to see some cat asleep there.  


  


  
I don't know when I fell asleep,  
But I did know   
one thing:  


  


  
My UFO fiber light was setting on the top the television, that recently installed in the bedroom, spinning in its glory with its shining Colors, and my Radio was on, its green light shining bright in My eyes, 99.1 HFS, playing it's somewhat corny rock music.  


  


  
Oh,   
  


  


And my Sister, Hikari's period came to bother her, at the final days of winter break, to give me more problems to worry about if it lasted that long into the upcoming school week. I sighed triedly closing my eyes, until I heard Kari sigh muttering something about Gatomon and her whistle  
  
  


  


"Why Couldn't I be a boy?" I heard Kari mutter. "_Because, you have a crest that's pink, and cat with mittens for paws_," I thought wearily.  
  


  


Then I remembered, God grants wishes if he sees them fit. I heard my sister mutter in more Annoyance;  
  


  


''Don't get any ideas, God, I'm just complaining, I like being a girl,'' Kari says.   
  


  


My stomach was bothering me, so I leapt out of my bed, and looked up at the VCR's clock. It was 3:00am in the morning! Shuffling across the across the bedroom floor, I moved the chair that prevented the cat, from eating up my mothers 'prized' Rugs that rested in the bathroom, Entering, I groggily looked up, placing my hand around the light, I screwed in the light.   
  


  


Pulling my pants down, and flopped down onto the toilet. I stayed there for sometime, I peed, but that was about it. Miko watched with curiosity, as to why I was setting down on the contraption, instead of using a litter box, Was probably what the cat was thinking. I was also wondering, wondering why Miko was watching me use the 'potty' I used to call it in the very prime of my youth. 4, 3, or 5 I think. or when I just a toddler, PRE-K kid.  
  


  


Flushing the toilet, I turned to water, letting it run, so it could become warm, to wash my hands, when I heard my Father came up the foot of the stairs calling my name. I opened the door, leaning over the railing of the stiars with a tired, yet questioning look on my face. He asked what I was doing, I told him, I using the bathroom. He replied with a 'Okay,' and returned to his bedroom.  
  


  


Reentering my bed room, I flicked my radio off the CD mode, and onto RADIO mode, and listened to the 'Noise' as my mother called it.   
  


  


At least it was better than listening to 'David Koz'; the dance, which I have no problem, with but preferred my 'noise' instead. I have nothing against Jazz. Its' nice to listen to at times.   
  


  


But I preferred the song 'WAR' Instead.  


  


_What is it good for, absolutely nothing'   
Good, God. _I sang in my head._  
_

  


  
Anyway, I washed my hands, and unscrewed the bathroom light, putting the chair up against the door once more, turning off my bed room light. Miko followed me around everywhere, and then finally flopped back into my bed, succumbing to sleep once more, with the cat accompanying me to sleep.  
  


  


~*~  
  


  


I woke up at 4:00AM, only to fall asleep again, but not before opening the door, for my adventurous cat, _then_ went back to sleep. I think Miko stayed with me for a while before then, and went out the door afterwards.  
  


  


I slept an uncomfortable sleep, throughout the 4:00am period. My stomach continued bothering me & the radio happened to be playing my Favorite 'P. O. D.' song. During my sleep, I kinda repeated the songs in my mind, causing me to dream odd Dreams, only to wake up at a quater to 6:00am, not remembering them.  
  


  


~*~  
  


  


Kari woke me up, I groggily sat up in my bed, staring at the clock and it was 6:40am Something, '_No point and trying to back sleep_' I thought, getting back up. I used the bathroom once more, washed up, and headed down stairs, following Kari & Miko, for an early breakfast.  
  


  


  
(END)  
Reviews would be nice.  
Again, sorry for any mistakes of any kind.  


  



	2. Kari's Point of veiw

Thank you for all your kind reviews. Let me clear something up: When I meant old house, I meant the old apartment complex that Greymom put a nice hole in. I noticed in 02 episode "A very digichristmas" that the Kari and Tai's room and bed's were totally different, which meant to me that they moved! And there you have it. This chapter is in Hikari's POV, the last one. Be nice and R/R. ~Sakura123* Sorry if this sucks. non-Yama/kari pairing, thank you. and Kari may think alot so be warned.  


  


  


  
_______________________________________________________________  
**_  
  
_Up all night: Hikar's Point of view.  
**

  


  
  
  
  


Taichi's up again. I swear that goggle-headed brother of mine sleepwalks and is actually awake. Miko who used to sleep with me, is following Taichi now. I grumble mentally shifting underneath my covers, the bed is protected with a thick dark towel, so I don't bleed all over my sheets, just in case my overnight-pad decides to shift positions as well. It just won't save my underwear. I close my eyes with one last glance at my brother who is climbing down the ladder, he missed the next stair almost falling. He still does that even to this day. I guess he'll never grow out of it.   
  


  


  
I woke up again, at 6:40am, the usual time I rise from my usually comfortable slumber, but due to my period I sleep uncomfortably and I feel crappie right now. I wonder if cereal will cheer me up? Climbing out of the bed, I stretch myself out, getting all the kinks out of my bones and sore muscles, I climbed the ladder to my brother's bed.  


  
  


  
_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ......._  
  


  
  


Naturally, my brother slept like a sound rock, now he was snoring, but I guess all the cars and shouting people outside our windows kept him up. The plus out of this whole ordeal is he only went to the bathroom 1 time, or at least I think so. I hop onto his bed remembering that I had to wash up, _stupid Hikair!_ My mind scolded, I carefully removed myself from his bed, climbing down the ladder, I wasn't aware of Miko sleeping on his pillow; the cat looked up at me tiredly with a yawn. I waved with a smile landing on my feet not wanting to climb the rest of the way down.  
  


  
  


[Sigh]: I dragged myself toward the bathroom door, I quietly moved the chair out of the way, as I noticed Taichi was mumbling something, my ears perk up to figure out what he's dreaming about.   
  


  
  


"You play a lousy guitar Yamato Ishida," He turned over on his side, his hand rested itself on Miko's side. I sweatdropped with another sigh, I tiptoed into the bathroom, my hand was searching for the bulb, my hand touched the slightly round object a gave it a twist. The light filled the room, stinging my eyes, I looked away as the sting began to intensify, but at the same time dissipate. I cracked open my eyes now that they were feeling better, hovering over the sink I turned the handle and water came sputtering out of the fosset into the circular bowl.  
  


  


  
As a washed myself, my mind drifted back to what Taichi had mumbled earlier; I didn't think Yamato-san played a bad guitar, He was as good with the guitar as he was with his Harmonica, which Takeru happend to love when he played it though I've never heard Yama play the harmonica, I wish I had asked him to at least play the harmonica when we were awaiting Taichi's return from saving our (me and Taich's) parents.   
  


  


I don't see him around a lot anymore except for the time, Genni called us back to the digiworld to give up our crests powers to protect the digital world from harmful-evil digimon. I got to talk to him for a while before he darted off with Tai into the wild-blue yonder of "Guy" land. It was nice to see Gatomon again though.  
  


  


I recently discovered there was a switch next to the wall, that Tai apparently forgot, causing me to forget also, I flicked the witch toward the word "off," before I saw Taichi's warning.  


  
  


_Flick the switch, you'll burn the last fuse to the light._  


  
  


Just great. I thought, as the light didn't turn off ... it blew out, it's bright light vanished and I was plunged into the morning dusk. My eyes felt a bit weird but, on account that the light had just blown out, It was only natural for my eyes to feel that way. Rubbing them I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and awake.   
  


  


  
I looked up at the bunk bed discovering my brother Taichi was almost hanging out of his bed, with Miko "grooming" his cheek. Shaking my head, I made my way over to the ladder, I ascended the flat pair of stairs reaching for my brother's shoulder, Miko looked up at me curiously before returning to grooming my brother. My hand shook my brother lightly on the shoulders trying my hardest to wake him.  
  


  


  
His bushy hair made contact with my face, causing me to sneeze which woke him up. I wouldn't tell Taichi this but, he sometimes reminds me of a soft plush toy, which makes him such a great pillow to sleep on. Tai's brown eyes met with my hazel ones, looking as if he hadn't got any sleep at all. "Tai, wake up, It's almost 7:00am, you don't wanna miss the reunion would you?" I ask with questioning eyes. Tachi shook his head, probably figuring there was no point in going to sleep now. Gracefully, Miko placed himself on Tai's head balancing himself as the wild-haired boy climbed down the ladder as soon as I had.  


  
  


  
"Stupid cat, won't leave me alone," He muttered sleepily, reamerging from the bathroom, he just finished washing up and Miko hadn't moved from his head. I giggled full-heartedly as I dragged my brother out of the bedroom and into the living room where the Kitchen was after it. He yawned again glancing upwards; Miko was_ still_ on his head as if Taichi's hair was his throne or something.  
  
  


  


  
I sat down on the couch awaiting my brother's speical breakfast, he announced proudly that he was making my favorite; sunny-side up eggs and bacon. I wondered if it was the only thing he could cook. "So, Kari why up so early?" He asked glancing at me. I shrugged, I was up mostly because I wanted to be the first one up and I also wanted to talk to Yamato and Takeru since he'll be too tired to do anything but try and wake himself to talk to them. Those two or perhaps Matt was the only one besides Gatomon, Sora, and Mimi. that listened to my silly conversations about taking photographs and maybe one day become a photographer!  
  


  
  


"Oh, well because I wanted to get up early is all," I lied with a smile on my face. Tai looked at me strangely in the corner of his eye, but continued to cook the food. "Well, I'm almost done breakfast, maybe if we hurry we'll be gone before Mom and Dad wake up!" He said cheerfully holding up the spatchula.  
  


  
  


I cocked my head to the side with a smile, as Miko climbed off of Taichi's hair and leaped onto the ground with meow. "Hey, Kari I think, Miko's hungry," Tai said out of the blue. "Go see if he's got any food or water." I nodded rising from my place, I headed for Miko's bowls, the cat followed my eagerly. He had food and water, so the question was; why was he meowing? I looked at Miko curiously, and I swear he was saying "get Taichi" I sighed, how'd I become the disliked one of Miko?  
  


  
  
  


Could he smell Gatomon on me? I wonder. "Tai, Miko wants you!" I called. I could hear Taichi sigh. It was a fact; Miko loved my brother to peices and it was getting on his nerves. Just like my brother. Easily annoyed. I smiled as my thoughts driffted to the others. I can't wait to see them again!  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


(End)  
If this was too detailed and boring for you, I'll change it. But I'm just giving this a chance. Sorry for any misspelled words or anything else.  
  



	3. Reunion of friends1 A walk on the town

  


Kay! Here's the first chapter, and I thank you to the reviewer-(s) who pointed out several mistakes. Hopefully I don't cause you guys to loose interest in this story, your reviews have been grrreat and inspiring! Taichi's POV in this one. Sorry for any misspelled Digimon names, of the past or present. Sorry if this sucks.  
  


  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
**3: Reunion of Friends1: A walk on the town**  
  
  
  


  
"Tai, just how much of this sunny-side up eggs and bacon did you cook?" Kari asked, her eyebrow arched.  


  
  


I looked up from my plate with a questioning look, then my gaze shifted over to Miko who resided beside him lying on top of the table his head propped up on his arm. _Weirdo cat!_ I thought before answering Hikari's question, I swallowed my bacon almost choking. "Enough for Mom and Dad ... and maybe Miko," I said sheepishly, shoving the last of my eggs into my mouth. Kari's mouth was wide open in shock, was it something I said? "Please tell me, you don't feed Miko human food?" She whispered.  
  


  


I looked around, and nodded. What happened next was unexpected; Kari somehow or another whacked me upside the head with her slipper several times. I could already feel a bruise beginning to form on the top of my head. "OW!" I cried my hands shot up, covering my head to protect myself from anymore attacks from Hikari. "Taichi Yagami, how could you?!" She cried looking as if she was about to break down into sobs.   


  


  
"Miko will get sick if you continue to feed him human food!" I rubbed the sore spot on my head with a pouted lip. "Well, is it my fault the cat like's human food?!" I grumbled shoving the last bacon strip into my mouth. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Kari replied rising from the seat with her plate in hand. I followed her into the kitchen ignoring the now slightly stinging pain in my head. I noticed Miko stayed on the table, which was a plus because I really didn't need him on my head at the moment.  
  


  


Hikari reluctantly took the plate from my hands, setting them both into the skin running some water over them, when the ringing phone startled us. I glanced at Hikari who was staring at the phone awaiting the voice-message to play itself.  
  


  


_Hi, this is Taichi Yagami, we're not home right now so please leave your message after the beep. _*BEEP* _Hey, Tai, it's Matt, where are you and your sister?! The rest of us are waiting for you in the lounge! Hurry up before we leave you . . . and Kari._  
  


  
  


The message ended, no sooner than it did me and my sister were in our sneakers and out the door. Kari fought to keep up with me as we raced down the stairs, since the elevators were out for repairs, her small feet I could hear thumping behind me which caused me to stop so she could catch up.   


  


  
Ever since we left the digi-world Kari didn't like to protected or babied by me as much, at least now I know how Yamato felt when he thought Takeru didn't need his protection anymore. "Taichi?" I felt her hand tug my blue/grey shirt, I looked over at my sister with slightly dazed look on my face, this of course worried her. I put on my ecstatic face, grabbing her hand I took off down the last flight of stairs, bursting through the door that lead into the lounge.  


  


  
I spotted the others setting on the couch and chairs under the A.C. with relaxed looks on their faces, Kari let out a glee of laughter waving to T.K. who was standing beside Yamato who fiddled with the strap of the oddly shaped suitcase if you want to call it that; it held his favorite and only red-guitar.   
  


  


"Hey Matt!" I cried rushing towards my blonde friend. Yamato or Matt, turned to me careful not to hit the computer geek Koushiro/Izzy Izumi, who happened to be playing around with his life-long laptop computer. "Hey, Tai," He said in his usual cool-guy voice, only more cheerful. I came to a halt beside Joe Kido, the blue haired boy the tallest of the group looked up from his medical book and smiled. I returned the smile just as wide. "So, what took you so long? We've been here since 7:00am!" TK cried, as Kari played with his new hat given to him by his big brother.  


  


  
  
I looked at the squirt in question. "What time is it now?" I ask. Matt looked up at the clock over the couch, Mimi and Sora sat on with a sweatdrop on the side of his head. "8:00am," He said bluntly.   
  


  


I fell over now wondering how long had I been cooking or at least eating breakfast?! Mimi yawned tiredly rising from the chair. "I don't know about you Taichi, but I going to get some Ice-cream! I'll treat!" She cried. I rose from the ground dusting myself off with a smile. "All right! I'll have to mark this on my calendar!" I laughed, glancing at Sora who giggled. Joe closed his book, shoving it into his backpack, he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose as he felt them slip. "I'm all for that idea!"  
  


  


  
"I'll second that!" Izzy piped up. Kari, TK, Sora, and Matt nodded their heads in agreement. I smirked going into my "leader" mode. "All right, digidestined away to the ice-cream store!" I cried bravely. The others stared at me strangely, but I managed to keep my leader front up and I marched out of the apartment complex, the others followed at a far distance as they didn't want people to know they were hanging with me. Some friends!  
  


  


  
___________________________________________________________  


  
  


The eight of us walked around in the park, trying to suck our thick ice-cream in a paper cups through a straw or at least I tried to. My cheeks were becoming sore and red, I was wishing I brought a spoon like all the others did. I looked up into the trees, the sun gave their green leaves an intriguing affect that I couldn't draw my eyes away from, until I heard a gasp from my sister and Takeru.   


  
  


I turned around discovering everyone had stopped, my eyes followed Matt's pointing finger and I gasped at the moment before me. The sky had turned into a spectrum of rainbow colors, turning in a swirl that could made anyone dizzy if you looked at it long enough.   
  


  


  
Something moved in the corner of my eye, I shifted them towards the moving figure and only caught a glimpse of an rubberband like arm vanishing into the sky along with the spectrum of rainbow colors. I blinked several times before realizing the sky was perfectly normal again. "Hey, Taichi did you see that?!" Matt cried almost dropping his ice-cream. He only used my full name when something really surprised him. I nodded slowly blinking again. I wonder if he saw that arm that vanished into the clouds.  
  


  


"That was weird!" Mimi exclaimed. "Though I've seen weirder. Remember Manzemon?" We all looked at her oddly, as if she were crazy. "Kinda," Joe replied scratching his head. "I just remember running from that oversized teddybear and then he was forgiving us for something." Mimi giggled tugging on her new cowgirl hat, that wasn't pink but white to go along with her strapless cowgirl dress and tan boots!  


  
  


"I do remember devimon though, he gave me brusies I'll never forget," Joe muttered wearily. "I agree," Izzy grumbled, shoving a spoon-full of ice-cream into his mouth. Matt laughed at his comment, before calming himself down. Yama never noticed this before but, we liked when he laughs, kinda shows he was correct guy to pick to bare the crest of friendship. TK put his hands behind his head like some does when their being arrested and sighed. "Gee, I sure miss Patamon," He said dreamily.   
  


  


  
We all became heavy hearted at the reminder of our friends the digimon, and how we had to watch them as we traveled toward the portal to our homes. We all nodded at Takeru's comment, of course it was me who snapped everyone out of their temporary sadness and suggest that we head to the Tokyo tower. "Hey, that's a great idea!" Sora chirped putting her hands together. Hiakri and Takeru zoomed through the park ahead of us older kids, as we tried to catch up with them.  


  
  


  
______________________________________  


  


  


  


By the time we had gotten over to the Tokyo tower, all eight of us were tried and could barely move a muscle as we stepped inside the elevator. I stood beside Yamato who's guitar suitcase would hit me everytime he turn to see what Takeru or Kari wanted. I moved away from him a bit to avoid being hit by the large contraption on his back. Everyone was oddly quiet as the elevator brought us to the top, we would occasionally clear our throats, or cough but that's about it. Guess small spaces make us feel bit awkward. Once the doors had opened we all stepped out in an orderly fashion thanks to Sora. Matt sighed at the feel cool air that engulfed the sight-seeing room, as did the rest of us.  


  
  


I rushed over to the window pressing my face against it, oho the feel of a cold glass window! My eyes scanned the area below avoiding the sun's bright gleam the best I could, when I felt Kari tug my shirt again. I looked down at her and she pointed to the telescope that reminded me of police officers badge. "I can look through there?" She asked holding her hand out. I guessed she needed money to look through it, nodding to her answer, I spared thirty-five cent and she skipped happily away toward the telescope with the money in hand.  
  


  


"And I thought you were broke Taichi," Came Yama's voice. I shrugged not bothering to even glance at the blonde. He came up beside me with a distant look on his face as he peered out of the window.   


  


  
Something was up, I could practically smell it radiating off Ishida. I would have opened my mouth to prod the answer out of him, but seemed to beat me to the punch. "Me and Takeru are going out of town for a while, so I can't come to your soccer-game this week," He said quickly. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I heard that.   
  


  
  


"O-out of town! But you said you'd be there!" I cried, knowing he was only person besides could show up, since everyone else seemed to be so busy with their lives nowadays. Everyday after his guitar practice he would come over to the vacant soccer field at our school and watch me beat my team mates continuously, which gave me the feeling that well ... he was greatest friend a bushy-haired kid could ever have. Matt looked around realizing everyone was staring at me and him questionably. He glared at me, not bothering to explain himself.  
  


  


"For how long?" I ask. Matt sighed, looking upward, folding his arms. "Until, my Mom and Dad are finished with this assignment they have to do together. They thought it was best to for us to.. go stay with one their relatives that live just out of town. I'll be back before the end of July Tai, honest," He said resting his hands on my shoulders.  


  
  


"Besides, you've got Hikari, you Mom, and Dad to cheer for you in my place!" He said hoping to cheer me up. I sighed knowing it would be futile to try and continue the conversation with Mr. cool. "Okay," I muttered. Matt grinned stupidly slapping hard on the back, I lost my balance and fell over. Matt helped me up, offering to dust me off a bit.   


  
  


"Hey, Yama can we go now, I'm feeling cramped," Takeru asked, grabbing a hold of his brother's hand. Joe nodded in agreement after looking up from his book, along with Izzy who was lost in computer land again. I could feel sweatdrop form; those two never stopped working for a minute! Everyone gave me and Matt pleading eyes. The two of us nodded. "Yeah, Let's go to over TV station!" Mimi exclaimed happily fixing her dress.  


  


  
"Alright then it's agreed! To the TV station we go!" I cried almost too happily.   


  


"Enough with that, Taichi!" Hikari sighed.  
  
  
  


  


tbc*  


  


R/R please if you want me to continue. Besides this is the the first part. That little scene where Taichi gets upset that Yama is leaving town, and won't be able to come to his soccer game was to establish that they went to visit their grandma and Tai was aware of it, and utterly forgot when he called Matt's house and his father told him he and Takeru were at their Grandma's. This is non Yaoi. purely friendship in this story. Untill the next chappie. Sakura123~  
  



	4. ROF2 upgrade digivices and birthday gift...

  


14 reviews! This is sooooooo Cool! Thank U everybody! *Clears throat* Anyway, here's the fourth chapter it me forever to write this! Enjoy; Includes Sora's birthday party and Taichi's mess up with the hair pen ^ ^; once more non Hikari/Yamato paring. not at the least. I'll try to put more, Izzy, Joe, Sora, & Mimi in here, along with Takeru, and Yamato. Last part of Reunion of friends. Don't worry it's not the last chapter.  
  


  


Digidesten ages: Taichi:13, Yamato:13, Izzy:12, Mimi:12, Sora:12, Hikari:10 Takeru:10, Joe:14(?)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
**Reunion of friends2: upgrade digivices and birthday gifts (Kari and Tai's pov)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Kari's pov):  
  


  
  


  
My brother had gone into his crazy-leader-mode once more when we all suggested we should go to the TV station, mostly because he's been that way ever since he started playing soccer and was appointed the leader, Sora was second in command on his team just like Yama-san is in our digimon group. I found ironically odd that two of Taichi's closest friends were both second in command.   
  


  


As we trudged through the heat I swear was rising from the ground, I looked down at my ice-cream and it was liquid! Yamato who was walking beside me noticed this, and would have offered me his ice-cream if you couldn't get sick from other's people's food. I smiled at him patting his arm; Yamato could be silly sometimes, I practically saw him move the hand that held his cup full of ice-cream toward me. He looked up and blushed probably because of Taichi's quiet snickering, I stopped for a moment waiting for my brother to pass by.  
  


  


The hesitation in Niisan's eyes was completely visible as he stepped slowly pass me, I glanced at him and my foot made contact with his ankle. I could barely fight the temptation to laugh at Taichi hopping up and down in pain, holding his hurting ankle almost falling off the curb, I smiled proudly running to catch up with everyone else.   
  
  


  


Takeru looked at me curiously as I came up beside him, he tapped me on the shoulder as he fixed his hat to look presentable possibly. "Hey Kari, how come you kicked Taichi?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged straightening my pink shirt, it clearly obvious to Takeru that I kicked him because he was being usual-obnoxious self again, It's either me or our parents that keep him in line.  
  


  


  
Taichi came limping up pass me with a furious look on his face, TK smiled unaware of the dangers of mocking my Niisan, not that he would hurt Takeru in any way that would cause him to loose his friendship with Yamato, Tai usually gave TK the tickle of death as he called it. "Hiya, Taichi!" Takeru chirped happily his hands still behind his head. Tai grumbled something I couldn't make out clearly and walked off to catch up with Sora and Mimi who fell behind the others.  


  


  
  
I sighed as Takeru pulled me along. I constantly wondered what Miko was doing while we were out here, he probably wouldn't be lonely if Gatomon was around, though knowing mitten-pawed cat, she would follow me out of the door in case any danger would be afoot and looking for someone to pick on. All in all, Miko would still be lonely.   
  


  
  


_I'll have to put a kitten on my Christmas list this year_. I thought. Before me or TK knew what happened, we crashed into Taichi, I stumbled backward and fell to the ground taking Takeru with me. I let out a yelp of pain when my bottom made contact with the hard ground. "Kari are you all right?" Takeru asked helping me up. I nodded rubbing my bottom, I gazed upward discovering that we were right in front of TV station that stood towering over us, with not a visible scratch on it as if nothing ever happened to it.  
  


  


"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed looking up from his laptop. "They remodeled the damaged parts of the building so perfectly! I wonder if they fixed the bridge yet?" Yamato shrugged pulling the suitcase's sliding strap back up on his shoulder. Taichi, Mimi, and Sora nodded with wide eyes. I couldn't exactly figure out what they were so amazed at the sight of the rebuilt structure that Myosistmon destroyed almost completely.   
  


  


  
I tugged on my brother's shirt know it would get his attention, since he doesn't like it when I do that. He looked down at me with a slightly miffed look on his face. "Yeah, what?" He asked. I pointed the TV station across from us, wondering when we were going go inside.  
  


  


"Oh!" Taichi remembering why we were here in the first place. "Hey everybody quit gawking! Let's go already!" Yamato's blue eyes narrowed at Tai, placing his hand on the suitcase's strap. "Yes, o'mighty master Taichi," He said dryly crossing the street, followed by Joe and Izzy. Taichi lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders staggering backwards a bit. His hands were around my wrist to keep me from falling off, and he stepped forward trailing behind Sora and Mimi.   
  


  


I looked down at Takeru who's gaze shifted away from me immediately, thinking he hadn't been caught, I knew he wanted to be carried around on his brother's shoulders but he wanted to look like he was able to walk himself and act like a big boy, which was clearly understandable. As we crossed the street, TK was beginning to feel uncomfortable beside me and Taichi, so he headed up further beside his brother stepping beside Joe (who resided beside Izzy, who on the left, Yama was on the right), and grabbed his hand. Taichi made a skeptic "hmmm," noise as he stepped up onto the curb of the TV station.  


  


  
"Wow, it's bigger up close!" Mimi cried in delight, grabbing a hold of Joe's hand. The doctor-in-training almost dropped his book, but regained his grip on it as the brunette haired girl dragged him toward the door. "Let's go see what it looks like now inside!" Joe fought to keep his footing as the overexcited girl dragged him inside. I arched an eyebrow watching Mimi and Joe's figures disappear through the crowd inside, as Taichi and the others charged toward the door.  
  
  


  


Yamato and Takeru entered first, followed by Izzy and Sora, me and Taichi came in last, they older kids practically acted like it was a race or something to get to the top, catching sight of Mimi and Joe's figure climbing the flight of stairs. Hopefully Mr. Ishida wasn't around, he'd kick the eight of us without a second thought or possibly even one.   
  


  


  
I bounced on my brother's shoulders, wondering how he was able to run up the stairs with me on them, when he stopped, Mimi, and Sora zoomed passed him, followed by Izzy. "Alright, Hikari you've gotta walk on your own, my shoulders are 'a-hurtin'," He panted. I nodded running up the sitars behind him once he caught his breath. Taichi held my hand pulling me along when I fell behind and at the last stair he fell over, thankfully he didn't take me down with him. I helped him up on his feet, once I heard Yamato's voice beckoning my brother to check something out.  
  


  


Taichi quickly regained his posture and rushed in the direction of Yamato-san's voice and the voices the others gasping an awe. I followed behind picking up my brother's digivice that fell of his pants, it was beginning to glow orange, the color of his crest. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I entered the room he rushed into, when I felt a vibrating on my side, something was going on with our digivices! Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy pulled theirs from their pants, discovering they were glowing the colors of their crests. "What's this?" Joe gasped at the sudden color change of his digivice. "Prodigious!" I heard Izzy cry.  
  


  


  
"Holly!" Taichi reached for his, put discovered it wasn't where it was supposed to be, when noticed I had it in my hand as I came up beside him, all to focused on my now pink-digivice. He snatched from my hand, I glared at him, Tai stuck his tongue out at me and I threatened him with my foot. He returned his attention to his orange digivice. What happened next was unexpected; the light of our digivices shot out from the center and stopped in the exact place where Myosistmon stood when he held me and Gatomon captive, they created eight shapes above the ground all the same colors as our digivices from what I could see.  
  


  
  


  
  
Taichi and I ran forward stopping beside everyone else, as the light dissipated retuning to our digivices just as quickly as it appeared. We all stood dumbstruck staring at our digivices as they returned to their normal ice-blue like color. "I have one question; what just happened here?" Yamato asked breaking the silence, staring at my brother. Tai shrugged shoving his digivice in his pocket and buttoning up. I did the same, only I clipped it on the side of my pants as well as the others did except Mimi, she put hers in her bra. "Hey!" Takeru cried pulling his brother along with him, where the light used to be. "Look it! Our tags and crests!" Yamato's eyes were full of surprise and happiness when he reached out to the touch the crest of friendship, when Izzy's cry of surprise startled everyone.  
  


  
  


"Hey everyone look, it's Genni!" He cheered, as we all gathered around him. I watched the small image of the old man walking toward the center of the computer holding an envelope, stop and greet us with a wave. "Greetings, digidestend!" Genni said bowing. "I have good news." We all glanced at each other with uncertain looks  


  


"Uhh... we go to the digiworld?" Sora asked trying to guess what he was going to say. Genni shook his head, I sighed. I wanted to see Gatomon now more than ever. "Unfortunately no, but I've sent copies of your crests to you. Your digivices have upgraded as well. You can only use them when your called upon, other than that they're just nice to look at," Genni chuckled at his remark. "Does this mean, our world is in danger?" Joe asked. "Again?"   


  


  
The old man shook his head, Joe sighed of relief. "But I sense there is something amiss, which is why I gave you these copies," He finished. Taichi looked at Genni questionably, as if trying to figure out his somewhat-crypitc talk. "What's going on, Genni?" He asked, while Yamato nodded in agreement. Genni gave a long pause, leaving us hanging in suspense when he began to speak again.  
  


  


"Well,.... I'm not sure it---," Izzy's laptop screen went black, and an image of an empty battery appeared in front of us. "AH-no! My battery died on me!" I sighed, my brain was now wondering what Genni was going to tell us, and we had no way of knowing. Of course our minds were immediately taken off the subject when our crests and tags hovered over to us. We grabbed them, feeling their strength flow through our bodies again, that's something I haven't felt in a long time, a year to be exact.  


  


  
  
"Well, so much for a normal life," Yamato muttered putting the crest over his head. Taichi smiled not really caring if he had a normal life or not. "I can't wait to see, Agumon again!!" He cheered. Takeru stared at my brother oddly but nodded in agreement as well. Mimi sighed playing with her crest. "I don't care what happens I just wanna get out of this place before Matt's father finds us in his new office!"  
  


  


"Yeah!" I giggled. We all headed out of the office sneaking around the corners for an elevator.  
  


  


_____________________________________________________  
  
  


  


Six weeks later: Sora's birthday party (Taichi's Pov)  
  
  


  


It had been six weeks since we got a call from Genni and copies of our crest and tags, a whole bunch has been going on since then; Yamato finally learned how to play his red-guitar to its fullest, Izzy got a flat screen computer, Sora learned how to cook without burning food, Hikari was taking up photography lessons, Mimi has become a kids-fashion model for limited too, Joe is in highschool now, Takeru is learning how to write, and me well... I'm still playing soccer. Today is Sora's birthday! I can't wait to give her this neato present!  
  


  


  
~*~  
  


  


Outside the Nagano Middle-school, the air was great, the sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a light orange/red color giving the white clouds a purple affect. On the soccer field, I happened to be practicing my moves, spinning circles around my teammates minus Sora who decided to quit the team and help her mother out at her flower shop instead, so I had this new kid Daisuke/Davis, as the replacement for Sora, he was pretty good with a soccerball and get this... I'm his idol! He's even got goggles like I do.  


  
  


Anyway, I was busy kicking the ball around when I thought I noticed a certain blonde-haired boy come from behind the bleachers. I stopped for a moment, and spotted not a soul there. Then I remembered Yamato and Takeru had left already, leaving their presents to give to Sora with me and Hikari. I sighed wishing he was here at this very moment, when I was hit by the soccerball in the face, and the world around me vanished.  
  


  


"Tai! Taichi, wake up! Oh, please don't be dead! Mom will kill me!" I heard a voice called to me. The feeling in my body returned, I opened my eyes, as they stopped spinning in my head as I tried to focus on the figure before me. It was my little sister! "K-Kari?" I muttered weakly. "Hai," She replied pulling me up on my feet. I felt a bit dizzy, and fell into her arms holding my aching head. "Wh-what happened?" I asked. Hikari giggled shrugging for no particular reason at all. "Davis knocked you out with the soccer ball, kicking in the wrong direction," She explained briefly.  


  


  
"I'm going to kill him," I groaned, blacking out again.  


  


"Oh, no!" I heard Hikari cry.  
  
  


  


  
~*~  
  


  


  
Hikari took me to the nurses office just as the nurse was about to leave for the day. She said I had a nasty bruise on my head, and there was nothing to worry about, blacking out was natural. I didn't seem to think so. The next day I spent the day with Kari searching for the best present for Sora's birthday, and I found it at this girly shop named "Claire's." Talk about over doing it with the fur and sparkles. I searched around the store, getting weirdo looks from people and flirting signs from other girls, which Kari says I let go to my head.  
  


  


  
"Hey, Kari, you think Sora would like this?" I ask standing in front of a rack of colorful hair-pens shaped like stars, moons, cats, dogs, and an oval-sunflower. I picked up the oval-sunflower hair pen, since it was different from all the others. Kari came over to me, holding a diary covered with chibi figures of the five Ronin warriors setting on top of bubbles in their mini-armors holding their ... mini weapons. Kari knew Sora adored that television show, and that diary would be the perfect gift for her. She examined the hair-pen in my hand making mm-ing noises, before agreeing with me. "Yeah, I think she'll love it, Niisan!" Kari exclaimed smiling. I felt my confidence return to me anew. "Yeah, your right!" I said giving her a thumbs up. "She'll love it, I just know it!" Boy was ever I wrong.  
  
  


  


_______________________________________________  
  
  


  


"Happy B-day Sora!" Joe cried. Exploding confetti showered the entire livingroom, as Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Mrs. Takenouchi, Joe, and myself jumped from behind the table, surprising the life out of Sora. The chestnut-haired girl dropped her backpack totally not expecting we'd surprise her like that, or she was wondering where Matt and TK were, one of the two. Kari and Mimi ushered into the birthday-girl's seat placing at pointy hat on her head.   


  


  
Sora blushed furiously as we sang the happy-birthday song to her, once we were done she stared at the blue and yellow frosted-covered cake that had the faces of Yama and Takeru on it, with words at the below their faces saying "Happy-birthday Sora, we wish we were here!" Sora giggled and blew the out the candles. We cheered, as Mrs. Takenouchi cut the cake.  
While she was doing this, we gave her our presents along with Matt and TK's. She opened them neatly one by one, as we went along and ate our cake.  


  


  
From Mimi to Sora: A striped-snow hat with a little puffball at the top. She liked that one.  
From Joe to Sora: A book on the human body. "_Eh? What was Joe thinking?_" I thought.  
From: Izzy to Sora: A telescope and a book on constellations.  
From Kari to Sora: The Ronin Warrior covered Diary. Sora jumped for joy over that one, and gave my sister a bear-hug.  
From Matt to Sora: Gundam wing collector's figurine of wing-zero.  
From TK to Sora: A book on how to manage flowers and vegetable gardens.  
From me to Sora: Claire's colorful oval-sunflower hair-pen.  


  
  


We all stared at Sora's reaction at my gift, when she looked up at me with narrowed eyes. I was surprised to say the least that she didn't like my present, as was Kari who told me she would like my present. "A hair pen?" She said sounding hurt. I nodded, confused by her tone of voice. "Well, yeah I thought you might like it," I said hoping her attitude would change. Sora was squeezing my present now, but didn't intend on breaking it. Kair, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Mrs. Takenouchi look beyond confused as if saying 'What's wrong with the hair-pen?'  
  
  


  


"Oh, so you don't like my hair?!" Sora yelled, slamming her fist onto the table, startling all of us. I was now becoming angry, and wanted to slap her for being rude and unthankful. "Well, who could tell your always wearing a hat!" I shot back. Silence filled the room, and Sora's face was becoming red at the mention of her hat and wearing it a lot. "Oh, so you don't like hat either????!!" She screamed rising from her chair, I rose from mine brokenhearted, and hurt though I did not show it. "I'm outa here! Have a good party everybody!" I grabbed my half-eaten cake and stormed out of her apartment building. I didn't care if Kari wasn't following me.  
  
  
  


  
  


tbc*  
R/R please. Sorry if it sucked or anything else. ^ ^; I'm off to watch the digimon movie, to get some ideas! winks* ~.~  


  



	5. Rain drops and sunshine between friends

  


Heeeree's the 5th chapter. I hope you in enjoy. ^ ^ Yamato's pov in this chapter.. sorry if it sucks. PS: Short chapter, Brotherly/Sister/brother-iness ensues. Set before "Our war game"  
  


  
_________________________________________________________  
  
**Rain drops and sunshine between friends (Taichi's/Yamato's pov)**  
(Taichi's pov):  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had become night, when I got home, the house was quiet, there wasn't a soul inside except Miko who came and greeted me at the door with loving rubs against my legs, I smiled at the sound of his faint purring. "Hey, Miko!" I said cheerfully masking my worries, though I knew Miko knew something was bothering me, or why else would he come and greet me? He leaped from his place and landed on my shoulder, I positioned his body so that he laid like a lifeless skinned animal draped on some rich-chicks shoulders. His claws clung to me, insuring he that he could not and would not fall off me. I kicked off my shoes to see if anyone was around.  
  
  


  


  
I traveled around the couch, toward the kitchen turning on the lights; My Mom must have cleaned the house, the kitchen was sparkling like she had hot-glued diamonds on the counter. Well, that's an overexaggeration but that's how it looked to me. Miko jumped from my shoulder, to walk across the clean counters, at that moment I really didn't care because I happened to be in a bad mood. I opened the fridge door discovering there was nothing left in the house to eat except leftover tofu, and I hated that stuff! I sighed leaning against the counter as I shut the door, catching a glimpse of a note. My eyes shifted toward the fridge-door scanning the letter.  
  


  


_Taichi, Hikari:  
Off to the supermarket, be home soon!  
Mom._  
  
  


  


I sighed, I was hit the in face with the soccerball by Davis, Sora didn't like my present, Yamato is gone, there's no food in the house, what else could go wrong this week! No sooner than I thought that, I heard a high-pitched screeching noise in the computer room, I broke into a run followed by Miko who walked at a quick pace behind me to the room.   
  


  


  
I skidded to a halt, hoping my socks would pick up any splinters while doing so. I grabbed the door knob, pushing the door open I poked my head inside while at the same time Miko jumped up on my head again almost knocking me off balance. I glared at the cat who just groomed himself ignoring me obviously, I looked down to gaze at the computer and it wasn't even on! I sighed figuring stress was making me hear things, I ran my hand pass Miko's ears, I dragged myself to the bedroom, which wasn't far.  
  
  


  


I shut the bedroom door, not bothering to turn the light on, wondering when Hikari would get home. If she stayed out too long Mom and dad would get worried and call the nation guard and the FBI or somebody important. I stopped in front of the ladder as my mind replayed the sour events that took place earlier at Mrs. Takenouchi's apartment. The sound of Sora's mildly cold and unthankful tone of voice practically broke me into a million angry pieces, I spent half of my allowance on that stupid hair-pen and she didn't even thank me! I leaned up against the ladder remembering the day before Matt and TK left.  
  


  


  
  
[Flashback]:  
  


  


I walked into Mr. Ishida's apartment, that happened to be larger than mine searching for my the barer of friendship, aka my best buddy Matt. The house was in a complete shambles, there were dress shirts draped over anything Mr. Ishida possibly could drape them on, there were several dirty dishes in the skin covered with old dried food, I felt sick to my stomach wondering how Yamato could live under these conditions, and not notice them?   
  


  


  
I brushed the subject aside once I entered Matt's bedroom, it was a lot neater and cleaner in his room than in the other rooms, which wasn't hard to notice. I found him going though his drawers, and muttering something about his father and mother not being able to stand eachother in the same room, I could totally agree with him. His mother looks like she'll hack your head off if I were the hated husband. Since he didn't know I was even in his bedroom, I cleared my throat loudly surprising the life out of the blonde. Hehehe... I got a laugh outa that.  


  
  


"Taichi, you scared the shit out me!" Yamato growled holding his hand to his chest. I sweatdropped, knowing it wouldn't be wise to provoke Yama's bad-temper, especially in his house. I held my hands up in defense with a nervous smile on my face. "Hey, sorry I figured you knew I was here, Matt," I said chuckling. Yamato glared at me, placing a hand on his hip, he obviously didn't believe me. "And I'm Wargreymon," He grumbled sarcastically shoving clothes into his suitcase.   
  


  
  


I ventured deeper into his room toward his bed, watching him semi-fold his clothes into the suitcase. I placed myself on the bed, scanning his bedroom. It was pretty dark thought the curtains happened to be closed, the walls were painted blue, there were posters of comic book characters all around the wall, mostly Spiderman and Batman, I hate that pointy eared superhero! The silence was killing me, so I deiced to cut it with a knife.  
  


  


  
"Ahem, Hey Yamato, how about you spend the summer over at my house, Kari would love to talk you! Your the only person she really gets off on the talkin' with!" I said raising a finger to get my point across. Matt said nothing and continued to pack his clothes, along with his hair gel and comb.   
  


  
  


Grrr...... this guy was harder to break though than a safe. "YAMATO ISHIDA! WILL YOU SEND ME A POSTCARD WHEN YOU GET TO YOUR GRANDMAS!?!" I screamed, before getting a punch in the face. "_At least he heard you, Tai_," My mind comforted me. I my hands held my face to ease the pain, as I glared up at the blonde. Matt sighed heavily setting down on the bed, his shoulders slumped.  
  


  
  


Something was up, I could smell it. "Batt, rhat's brong?" I sounded so nasal, the words came out wrong. Yamato's entire body was shaking, I couldn't tell whether he was crying laughing at me. I found out, when he threw his head back, and fits of laughter erupted from his throat, I turned red with embarrassment, and totally for got that he had punched me until I scrunched up my nose.   
  


  


"Bouch!" The word "ouch" came out wrong as well, causing Matt to laugh even harder than before, falling off the bed. I grumbled careful not to move my nose, crawling over the side of the bed Matt resided on, I looked down at his rosy face, he clutched his side obviously in pain from all his laughing. I dared not to say another word, for the fear of a sentence coming out wrong was too great a risk to take, with laughing Ishida.   
  


  


"Rut up, Mratt!" I cried, not being able to take any more of his laughing. Yamato quieted up a bit, stifling his laughs, trying to breath. "Oh, I'm sorry Taichi-san," He giggled, behind his hand, and using the other to pat my shoulder. I didn't brush it off, knowing that the little wannabe mishap I had got his mind off whatever was bothering me. He laughed some more before finally stopping. His eyes wandered upward to his ceiling, as if thinking of something.   
  
  


  


"You know, it gonna be pretty dull without you, friend," Matt sighed placing his hands on his knees. I smiled widely nodding. "Tell me about it, I don't think Japan will be fun or interesting with you Mr. cool," I said calling him by his nickname. Matt glowered at me, while I grinned winking.  
  
  


  


Yamato chuckled at me, before sighing, his gaze was becoming distant once more. "Well, I've gotta finish packing, or else my Mom is gonna fry me for being late," Yamato said rising to his feet. I helped myself up, with a sigh knowing if I went any deeper into that conversation about his mother, I would probably send him into the dark-cave or something like that. "Well, then I'll help you! And see you and Takeru off!" I paused, giving Matt a look. "You will write me won't you?"   
  


  
  


  
Matt nodded quickly with a nervous look on his face. I think he still had a hard time getting pass his tough/cool guy front, since that what the rest of us saw him portray himself as, though I didn't mind. "Sure, why not, I could use the help anyway," Yama replied ushering me toward his drawer. The two us pack his suitcase to Max, and had a really nice conversation while doing so.  
  
  


  


[End of flashback]:  
  
  


  


I slowly came out of my mind, hearing someone call my name over and over again. "Taichi? Tai? Tai? Big brother? Are you okay? Please answer," I soon realized it was Hikari calling me, and I had fallen asleep. I lifted my head up from the ladder with a tried look in my eyes, Kari placed her hand on my head thinking I had a fever like I did when I was here from digi-world have after fighting Etamon.   
  


  


I pulled her hand down from my forehead, and climbed up the ladder, flopping onto my bed, careful not to land on Miko who had went on ahead. I felt my covers being pulled over me, so I turned to find out who it was, and spotted Kari standing on the ladder with my sheet in her hand.  
  
  


  


"Are you okay, Tai?" She asked, like she would when she was only 8. I nodded slowly feeling, Miko curl up against my arm, propping his chin up on it. Hikari sighed looking like the whole ordeal was her fault, then she was the one who told me Sora would love the hair-pen, but I won't blame it on her that's for sure. "I'm sorry, Sora didn't like your present," Kari whispered. I smiled patting her on the head with my free arm.   
  


  


  
"S'okay kido, not your fault," I said desperately trying to make her feel better. Silence came between us, and I wondered if Kari was ever gonna let go of my sheet, when the sound of thunder rolling in the distance echoed through the sky. Kari had a slightly frightened look on her face, and gave me her pleading crimson eyes, I knew what was going to come next. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked. I nodded, despite the fact there wasn't much room, Kari climbed into the bed and cuddled next to me. I wrapped my arm around her awaiting sleep to claim me.  
  
  


  


  
__________________________________________  
  
  


  
  


  
  
(Yamato's pov):  


  
  


  
I laid on the bed-springless mattress, that resided on the ground looking up at the stars through grandma's skylight window, my mind constantly wondering what Taichi was doing at this exact moment. I smiled to myself, rolling my eyes. _He's probably fast asleep by now_, I thought closing my eyes, wanting to sleep as well when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a head rest itself on my stomach. Surprised, I looked down at discovering Takeru looking up at me with worried/curious eyes like he usually does. "Watcha thinkin' about Niisan?" He asked with a blink.   
  
  


  


I shrugged lifting myself up, my elbows supported me while I tried to come up with a good way of explaining my homesickness. "Nothin' really, just kinda home sick already I guess," I replied. Takeru smiled changing his head's position, so that his chin was in my stomach now, his chin pinched my skin. "Me too, I miss mommy and daddy already. I wonder what they're doin'?" He looked at me as if I had the answer to his question, I decided to reply with a lie instead of what I thought they really were doing. "I'm sure they're having a great time in eachother's company," I muttered with a mental scowl.  
  
  


  
  


"No, you don't," TK said bluntly. I looked at him as if he grown two heads, knowing he had caught me out. "Wha? Takeru-san what are you talkin' about, of course I do!" I lied through my teeth. Takeru shook his head with a look my Mom gave me when I got in late while I was under her watchful eyes. I sighed knowing I couldn't lie to my little brother.   
  


  
  


  
"All right, you got me there," I chuckled with a sigh. "If you want to know the truth, I think their at eachother's throats wishing they never had to look at one another ever again." Takeru had a distant look in his as if he was thinking of something to say. "You think so?" He asked innocently. I shrugged, tousling his fine-baby-hair. Takeru sighed positioning his head on the side again, as I laid back down. "Bro, do you think, Mom and dad will get together again?" Takeru asked. I shrugged, though I knew the answer to that question; 'no'. "It's possible Niisan," I whispered closing my eyes. "Get some sleep." I felt TK nod, and I soon drifted of into dream land.  
  


  


~*~  
  


  


".....Akey, wakey, Takeru and Yamato!" A scratchy old voice broke into my guitar filled dreams, as I felt my shoulders being shaken my yours truly; Grandma Takaishi. She continued to shake me until I felt like I had whiplash. "NANI?!" I cried, almost losing my cool completely. My cry had waken my little brother, and he began to wail loudly. _What did I do?! _I thought, thinking I had caused his crying.   
  


  


Grandma Takaishi let go my shoulders, letting me hit the ground with noting but a thin pillow to slow me down. My head made contact slightly with the floor, and I knew was going to have a hickey and a headache. "Aww, there, there, Takeru," Grandma Takaishi soothed my brother until his wails subsided. She then, rose from her spot after kneeling beside TK, and went off to "burn" breakfast, not cook it.   
  
  
  


  


I rose from the ground rubbing my head continuously wanting the pain to so badly subside, acursed old lady. "Did you have a bad dream, Niisan?" I asked, while Takeru nodded not letting the words hang in the air for a second. I stopped rubbing my head, and pulled him close, TK snuggled close to me sniffling. I moved my hand up and down his back to calm him down a bit more.  
  


  


"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked hesitantly. There was a pause from Takeru, who opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but another oncoming cry. "Patamon sniff got-got, sniff hurt-hurt sniff by this mean digimon," He whimpered, as I placed his white hat on his head.   
  


  


  
I sighed pulling him from my embrace with cheerful look on my face, drying his cheeks with the back of my hand, Takeru sniffed again but did not cry. "Don't worry little bro, Gabumon will be there to protect him from all the evil-digimon, not that he can't do it himself that is," I chuckled pulling him close. Takeru wrapped his legs around my waist indicating he wanted to carried if I ever got up.  
  
  
  


  


I sighed carefully climbing onto my feet, I made sure TK was holding me tight and my arms were under neath his small tooshie, I ventured across the semi-empty room toward the bathroom. Grandma Takaishi had to get a house with no paper doors, it was like lving in a teahouse and feeling unprotected from the dangers of the outside world, since paper could be easily rip in half.   
  
  


  


I yawned before I felt Takeru's hands keep my mouth from closing. I looked down at him in confusion and slight anger as to what he was doing, though it was quiet clear what it was my little-bro was doing. He was probably searching for cavities in my teeth or something. "Rittle row, rwhat rare ya' doin'?" I sounded exactly like Taichi after I had punched him in the face, only non-nasal.  
  
  


  


"I'm trying to look at your tonsils, Yama," Takeru said calmly as if he were Dr. Joe Kido in training. I grumbled, as he cocked his head to the side, his blue orbs moved from side to side before finally letting my mouth close. He looked up at me with sad eyes. "I could't see your tonsils Niisan, your tongue moved too much," Takeru whined. I grinned stupidly rolling my eyes; Takeru could be more sill than I sometimes, I yawned again only this time I closed my mouth fast as I saw TK's little hands rise up again. I sat him on his feet, ushering him through the bathroom door, deciding to send Taichi a postcard while waiting for TK to finish up in the bathroom.   
  
  


  


  
I pulled a postcard from Grandma Takashi's pile of festive birtday/events/postcards. The one I chose had an image of a dragon breathing a redorange fire into the sky, possibly roaring his victory over whatever was burning below him. I grabbed a Pen from out of the pencil holder, lying the card on it front I stared at the blank back in front of me pressing the ink-pen down onto it, thinking of what to tell the wild-haired boy. I smirked after pondering and began writing.  
  


  


  
_Dear Taichi: 8/19/03-Tuesday  
  
  
_

  


It's Matt, I got here in one peice thankfully after a long traffic jam sitting my mother's car for what seemed like hours, and I had to take a piss once we got out of traffic! Talk about torture beyond the meaning of the word. Anyway, Once we were out of town, Mom stopped for gas and bought us ice cold Pepsi, you favorite ~.~ and some Frito's-chips. She got into a large fight which was broke up by the sounds of the police sirens, she practically ran everyone off the rode when she took off, Takeru thought we were gonna die! I couldn't blame him though.   
  
  


  


We finally got to my Grandma's, and I didn't get much sleep with TK asking me all these questions about mom and Dad once, our mom was gone. I tried to cheer him up with saying they were probably enjoying each other's company but I couldn't trick him so, I told him what I thought and finally got him to go to sleep. Of course I was rudely awakened by Grandma Takashi and dropped on the head, which lead me to write you this on the back of a postcard.  
  


  


Your Friend:  
Yamato Ishida  
PS: Tell, Kari I said hi.  
  
  


  


tbc*  
R/R! I hope I didn't bore you! Next chapter coming soon! Sakura123~ Should I write though "Our war game"? Lemmie know!  
  



	6. Phone calls unanswered, Days of the week

  


I'm up to Seventeen reviewers! This is mighty good! You guys are great, thank you! Especially to the reviewer who sent me that Digimon link, it great! Here's the 6th chapter. Staring before our war game. Mind you I've only seen Digimon: the movie, which was totally cool! Now if only they'd give Digimon come recognition like Pok'e'mon and put every episode on VHS/DVD. Enjoy! Sakura123~ This might be short, so forgive me if it sucks.  
  
  


  


______________________________________________________  
  
**Phone calls unanswered: days of the week (Taichi/Sora's pov)**  
(Taichi's pov)  
  
  


  


I awoke the next morning, feeling oddly refreshed and cramped. I tried moving me limbs but they felt as if they were frozen, they couldn't move at all. I turned my head to the side, my nose brushed up against someone else's and that's when I remembered I let my sister sleep with me, through a thunderstorm! Miko must have been on the other side. I brushed my nose against Kari's cheek several times before she stirred cracking open one eye. "Kari, wake up," I yawned.  
  


  


"Taichi?" Kari mumbled, moving her hand from my chest. I felt kinda awkward with my sister that close to me being in the uncomfortable stage in my age; puberty, as was Kari. She rose from her place stretching aching little legs and arms out.   
  


  


I felt Miko's soft paws walk across my stomach, and leap onto the ground practically kicking me, Kari laughed tiredly as I rose from my pillow whipping the drool from my mouth. I elbowed her softly in the ribs. "That's not funny," I grumbled tiredly, watching her climb down the ladder. Kari smiled at me before running off.  
  


  


I still wanted to sleep a little more, but I had to find some way to apologize to Sora, though she had to apologized to me first. What I did wasn't all justified, but it served her right for being such a jerk over a lousy hair pen! I could hear my stomach growling, begging for something to eat, so I climbed down the ladder missing the last three stairs and fell off this time. I landed on my bottom thinking I had broken my butt bones, but since I've got all that muscle my concise told me it was impossible, though I didn't believe it. I rose to my feet, trying me damnedest to ignore the pain that throbbed in my behind.  
  


  


  
I dragged myself into the bathroom, not bothering to screw in the light, I knew Kari blew the last fuse in it, plus the sun was out, and there was plenty light coming into the small space from our bedroom so I could see what I was washing. What happened next was unexpected; I looked up from drenching my face in water to rub soap all over it, and I thought I saw Sora in the mirror, beside me glaring coldly at me. I almost crushed the bar of soap in my hand, how'd she get inside house? Did Kari invite her in? Why would she even want to talk to me? Have I gone insane?   
  


  
  


I blinked, and looked into the mirror again: Sora wasn't there, Kari was. I sighed loosening my grip on the soap. "Niisan, you look liked you saw a ghost," Kari said placing her hand on my wet forehead again. "Are you feeling well?" She gave me her sad eyes, which she knew I couldn't resist, I practically go all "softie-big-brother" when she does that.   
  


  


  
I sighed, calming myself down, I shook my head as Kari removed her hand from my forehead. "Yes, Kari-san, I'm okay, I'm still a little tired that all," I said giver the most genuine smile I could muster. Kari still looked unconvinced but thankfully left it that, and headed out of the room. I looked down at the soap, discovering I had left marks all around it. "I've gotta call Sora," I muttered rubbing my face in soapsuds.   
  
  


  


  
Once I was finished washing up, I heard Miko playing around with his cat-knip scented mouse as I came out of the bathroom slightly refreshed, drying my wet face off with the bottom of my shirt. Miko meowed, coming up beside me, from playing behind the bathroom door, he rubbed his face against my legs circling around me. I was careful not to kick him while he was trying to cheer me up.   
  


  


  
Miko was my replacement pal for Agumon, despite the fact I've had the silly cat since I was a toddler with incoming teeth. I stopped at the dresser I shared with my sister that had six drawers to it. I had the top three and she had the bottom three, I pulled out the drawer, grabbing new underwear and a favorite long sleeved shirt. I knew it was too hot for it, but I couldn't care less at the time. I slipped out of my old clothes (and underwear) and hopped into my new ones.   
  


  


Miko played with my old underwear, trying to carry them off someplace, I stopped him of course and threw my dirty garments into the hamper. "Miko, leave my clothes alone!" I snapped blushing. Miko stuck his tongue out an only a second before he started to groom himself. I paused for a moment, realizing he just stuck his tongue out at me on purpose!   


  


  
"No, good cat!" I muttered storming out of the room. Miko meowed at me, before returning to his grooming. I passed my sister on the couch who was reading something on a small card and giggling about it. I stopped momentarily, looking over her shoulder to find out what was _soo _funny.  
  


  


_Dear Taichi:  
  
_

  


It's Matt, I got here in one piece thankfully after a long traffic jam sitting my mother's car for what seemed like hours, and I had to take a piss once we got out of traffic! Talk about torture beyond the meaning of the word. Anyway, Once we were out of town, Mom stopped for gas and bought us ice cold Pepsi, you favorite ~.~ and some Frito's-chips. She got into a large fight which was broke up by the sounds of the police sirens, she practically ran everyone off the rode when she took off, Takeru thought we were gonna die! I couldn't blame him though.  
  


  


  
We finally got to my Grandma's, and I didn't get much sleep with TK asking me all these questions about Mom and Dad once our Mom was gone. I tried to cheer him up with saying they were probably enjoying each other's company but I couldn't trick him so, I told him what I thought and finally got him to go to sleep. Of course I was rudely awakened by Grandma Takashi and dropped on the head, which lead me to write you this on the back of a postcard.  
  


  


Your Friend:  
Yamato Ishida  
PS: Tell, Kari I said hi.  
  


  


"Matt!" I cried snatching the postcard, from my sister's grasp. Kari blinked in shock, wondering why I would do such I rude thing possibly. I grinned stupidly at my sister, before putting all my attention back on the postcard. I scanned the letter, my smile getting bigger if possible. "He sent me! What a friend!" I sighed, before the card was snatched from my grasp. I glared at my sister, who just blew a raspberry at me. I stormed over to the phone, picking the wireless object off it's cradle and began to dial her mom's flower-shop's number. I shakily held the phone up to my ear listening to the dail-tone ring and ring, with nervousness rising in my throat. There was a click and a tried voice spoke into the phone.   
  


  


"_Hello, Takenouchi flower shop, this is Sora, how may I be of service to you?_" Sora's voice caught me off guard, I almost dropped the phone. I had lost my voice I couldn't get a word out.  


  


  
"_Hello, are you still there? Sir? Ma'am?_" Sora asked.  
  


  


"Sora?" I muttered into the phone weakly. "It's Taichi, I wanted to apologize for---"  
  


  


'click'  
  


  


Dial-tone. I would have strangled the phone but, Kari's pulled it from my grasp and rested it back on it's cradle. I moved away from the phone and entered the kitchen, to search for something to eat. I would keep trying until she had to answer me. I need to apologize or I'll mad for not doing so! Though I doubt, Hikari would allow that to happen anytime soon. I wish Agumon was here.  
  
  


  


___________________________________________________  
  
  


  


(Sora's pov):  


  
  


I was busy, organizing the phone numbers by the area codes while my Mom was fixing up the flowers to look really nice in the windows, when the phone rang. I was still miffed or angry, or even enraged at Taichi for giving such a lousy gift! I just knew he didn't like my hair, but he didn't have to go and insult me by buying a HAIR PEN! The phone continued to ring and ring until Mom's voice broke my will to ignore the phone. "Sora, dear could you answer that please?" She asked, poking her head from around the corner. I nodded hesitantly picking the phone up.   
  


  


"Hello, Takenouchi flower shop, this is Sora, how may I be of service to you?" I said in my professional voice. Mom smiled, when I glanced over at her and she retuned to what she was doing. I waited for a reply, no reply came.   
  


  


  
I was beginning to believe this was some sick killer like the one in "Scream" or just a prank call. I could hear breathing so that meant somebody was there. "Hello, are you still there? Sir? Ma'am?" I said, before I head a laugh in the background. My eyes widened, I know that laugh from anywhere!  
  


  


"_Sora?_" The person muttered into the phone. Was it Yamato? No, it couldn't be, he and Takeru were out of town! What I heard next, caused my blood to boil over. "_It's Taichi, I wanted to apologize for----_" I hung the phone up, quickly to keep from screaming at him. Mom came into the room, noticing my angry look. "Sora honey, are you okay?" She asked. I looked up surprised, I placed my hands behind my back with a smile. "Yah, I just thought of something that upset me is all," I said hoping she would leave it at that.   
  
  


  


My Mom nodded and returned to the other room. I sighed letting out my breath I didn't know I was holding in. I wasn't going to talk to Taichi, maybe not forever but I wasn't going to talk to so early.  
  


  


~*~  


  


  
Weeks passed, I went on about my normal life avoiding all the places Taichi would go, mainly the mall, and the soccer field. I put in overtime helping my Mom out and, she bought an answering machine so when she was out or I was, the answering machine would copy the message and we could get back to our customers. The messages left on there however were not from customers, they were from that of Taichi Yagami. He was about the most relentless person I've ever met!  
  


  
  


Monday:_ Sora, Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blow up in your face like that. Well, maybe I did, and you deserved it---_ *BEEP* I deleted his message. "Jerk," I muttered.  
  


  


Tuesday: _Sora please, you've gotta answer me! You can't stay mad forever! I'm truly sorry about what happened on your birthday!_   


  


  
Wednesday: _Sigh Sora, please, please, please! This is getting majority tiresome! Call me!_  


  


Thursday: _I'm sorry about the hair-pen! Sora you've gotta call me. This is driving me mad!_  
  


  


Friday: _You have no messages._ I sighed. "Thank G-O-D-!-!-!" I spelled out, I through my window glancing upward at the sky. I returned to fixing the flowers up.  


  


  


  


Saturday night: _Sora, it's Hikari. Taichi's not home right now, but I decided to give calling you a shot anyway. You've gotta forgive him, He's truly sorry about the other day._ There was a pause, I waited for her to continue. _Sora? Please pick up. You can't be mad at me. What did I do?_ Those last words from her, hurt me a bit. Why was I punishing her for something her brother did? I sighed, turning off the shop's light's. I shut the door, and locked it. I headed down the street toward the apartment.  
  


  
  


Sunday:_ Sora this is, Taichi. I'm through with calling you, I've had up to the here! Ohhhh.. I know you can't see where I've had it up to, but I couldn't care less. If you don't wanna be friends anymore over some stupid hair pen, then don't expect to see me in future! Good-riddance/bye! PS: you have an ugly hat and ugly hair!  
_

  


  
I sat behind the counter, with a satisfied look on my face. He wasn't going to call me anymore! I sighed leaning back in my chair. My Mom looked down at the phone, then up at me with a perplexed look on her face. "Was that Taichi again?" She asked. I nodded with an annoyed look on my face.   
  
  


  


"He won't leave me alone," I said angrily. My Mom arched her eyebrow at my comment, knowing there was more to than just that. "Maybe if you forgave him he'd----" I cut her off, by waving my hand in her face, and storming out of the shop. She didn't understand, Matt wasn't here to talk it out, Mimi was in Hawaii, Izzy was too busy with his computer and this kid named Willis, Joe was studying, and I wasn't even going to talk to Hikari. I needed to blow off some of this stream, so I headed for Joe's place, regardless of the fact that he was studying for a big test.  
  


  
  
  
  
  


tbc*  
R/R! Taich's letter to Sora is in the next chapter, accompanying A brief Izzy's pov. I think.  
Sakura123~  
  



	7. Destination, Infect Digi egg

19! Reviews! This is Bitchin' beyond belief! You can understand my ecstatic attitude, Mostly I've got nothing but one, two, six reviews! But 19! WOOHOO! You guys are great! *Clears throat* Anyway, Here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy. Breif Izzy's POV...! Disclaimer: I do not own "go with the flow" by Queens of the stone age. Sorry if this sucks. Note that the e-mails in the chapter are not real.  


  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
**Destination: Infect Digi-egg (Izzy/Taich/Yamato's pov)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
(Izzy's pov):  


  
  
  
  
_She said I'll throw myself away,  
They're just photo's after all,  
I can't make you hang around,  
I can't wash you off my skin.  
Outside the frame,  
is what we're leaving out,  
you won't remember anyway,  
  
I can go, with the flow,  
don't it doesn't matter, with the flow  
I go, with the flow,  
[I can go] Do you believe it in your head?.....  
  
  
_

'click'  


  
  
  


Queens of the stone-age... hmmm. An interesting name for such a uncomplex rock band. I thought chewing on a my mom's homemade French fries, she's the greatest cook I, a computer genius could never have for a mother. I removed my finger from my radio, and lifted my soda off the mouse pad, and engulfed tongue in it's acid-like fizz and the artificial taste of Orange.   
  


  
  


I began to fiddle around with my computer, clicking the icon to the Internet. It had been six weeks since I've seen the other digidesend, Taichi, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, and Yamato. I was so occupied by my new flat screen computer, I forgot to send them E-mails to inform them of the great news.   


  
  
  


This course, made me feel as if I was excluding them from my life. I sat in front of the computer desk surrounded by wires of my laptop and the computer, they were hooked up to eachother, as I downloaded the Digimon-analyzer onto the new computer, deciding I should test out the new modem. As I continued to sip on my soda the computer's Anti-virus program had begun to start itself up, along with signing me online.   
  


  
  


"Huh?" I muttered, taking the straw out of my mouth slowly. I my eyes watched blankly as the a window pop up out of the blue, before me were odd shaped symbols moving at a brisk pace. I swore I saw something round and egg shaped amongst the fast-pace words, when I realized what it exactly it was.   
  


  
  


I disengaged my Anit-virus program and began to track it. "Prodigious, a computer virus on the Internet!" I cried as directed the arrow toward the toolbar above. I paused for a moment, my eyebrows knitted together watching it, as it began to excellerate its' speed. "Wait a minute ... it's attacking something," I mumbled. I opened its directions, and clicked on the word virus-tracker. I waited for it load wondering if Taichi and others had discovered this, as well.   


  
  
  


"Let me see, if I can get an image of it's target," I began to think of a way to create a window for the image, but no sooner than the words left my mouth an image appeared and began download. My eyes became wider, as the picture of a digi-egg appeared, the numbers that had originally been the odd symbols were infecting the egg in it's entirety!   
  


  
  


"A digi-egg," I said, my eyes becoming watery from staring at the screen without blinking for such a long time. I rubbed one of my eyes, as I saw a line form around the egg, it was hatching all too soon! "The virus is causing the egg to grow abnormally fast, I think it's gonna hatch!" I cried, obviously altering my parents. The egg shell cracked revealing an eye peering out of it.  


  
  
  


"HELLO!" It had E-mailed me. This was becoming all to weird, and a bad feeling was beginning to form in my stomach, I had to tell the others. Knocking my seat down as I stood up, I began to unhook my laptop, from the computer as the bedroom door opened. I looked back and my father's head poked inside with a surprised look on his face, probably wondering why the chair on was the floor.   
  


  
  


"Uhhh.. Son are you all right?" He asked. I nodded placing my laptop carefully into it's holder. I couldn't tell him about the virus that attacked that digi-egg, it was all too soon and he didn't need to be bothered by this, not now. I raced from my desk, and zoomed passed him, with a nervous look my face. "See ya dad! I'm off to Taichi's house Mom!" I cried slipping halfway into my shoes. I opened the front door and left in a hurry, probably scaring my Mom in the process. I had to get to Taichi's house and fast!  
  


  
  


  
  


___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  


  


  


(Taichi's pov):  


  
  
  
  


I sat on my bed, with my legs hanging over the edge moping. Sora had not answered any of my calls, not even Kari's. She was really pissed at me, more than I knew, more than I even thought possible! I sighed my shoulders slumped farther as I thought harder on the subject. It was Monday, I held the phone in my left hand, my thumb was set lightly on the first number, that being the beginning of the area code. My hand began to shake when I heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom at a fast pace.   


  
  
  


"Niisan! Mom wants you put the phone down so you can eat!" Kari yelled entering the room. She was in nothing but a slip, I quickly jumped off bed and left the room with an energetic look on my face as if nothing ever happened. I caught a glimpse of Hikari staring at me worriedly. I waved at her with a smile before I disappeared through the door. I stopped running once I heard my mother's voice on her cell phone, arguing with her sister again. My aunt Ling Yagami, could call relentlessly unless we weren't online, then she would send us a lot of E-mail.  
  


  


  
I walked pass my mother, who snatched the phone out of my hand as I did so. I sighed going into the kitchen, I opened the fridge. My brown eyes began to scan the small area inside discovering normal milk in a carton, not my mother's homemade milk that was riddled with chili-pepper. I learned of this when I poured into my weaties at the age 11 after coming back from the digital world, looking for Kari.   
  


  
  


I practically thought my tongue was burnt away by the accursed homemade milk. I shuddered at the memory and shut the fridge door. Kari came up to me still in her slip and handed me a box of rice-crspies. Watching her leave, I suddenly began to wonder was my sister treating me like, I was fragile box on a train? Did she think I was traumatized by Sora neglect to call? "Na!" I brushed the thoughts aside, sitting down for a nice bowl of cereal. I as I dumped the food into the bowl, Miko came up onto the table purring staring at my food. I smirked looking around, Mom and Kari were nowhere to be found, I poured the milk into the bowl and pointed to it. I go up letting Miko sit in my seat while I went off to get a spoon.   
  


  
  


  
I stopped in front of the counter, the skin resided in, below several drawers above a cabinet held the silverware. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed a big spoon, shut the drawer and headed back to the table, where Miko was crunching on some of my rice-cripies. "Hey, leave me some," I laughed picking him up and setting him on the table. Miko let out a meow of protest, as I patted him plunging my spoon into my into cereal. The cat watched me as I shoved the spoon full of food into my mouth, chewing happily.   


  
  
  


Miko bowed his head over the bowl and began to lick the milk, I continued eating. "Tai!" Came, my mother's voice. I almost choked on my food, and grabbed Miko (Who meowed once more in protest, but more in surprise), and hid him under my shirt. "Shh, quiet Miko," I whispered. My mother came back into the room with the phone in her hand. I smiled nervously hoping she didn't see the small lump under my shirt.   


  
  
  


"Taichi, no more calling Sora Takenouchi, understood?" She said sternly, beating the phone on her hand. Miko shifted underneath my shirt, causing me to giggle. My mother looked at me with narrowed eyes, thinking I had laughed at her. "What's so funny about that?" She asked, her face turning red. I shook my head smiling. "Nothing," I said trying to look serious. "I was just thinking, of a time when me and my friends needed a ride and Matt couldn't even raise a hand to hitch a ride!" I busted out laughing, unable to hold it anymore. My mother sighed in frustration and left the room. Miko poked his head up through my collar with a meow following. I looked down at his, messy fur and stifled my laughs, I took him my shirt and set back on the table. "S-sorry about that Miko," I chuckled continuing my eating. Miko meow in response and joined me in eating.  


  
  
  
  


  
After I was done, Miko had gone off his own way, probably to fix his messy fur and groom. And I headed for the computer room. As I walked toward the door, I could hear Kari talking to someone, I figured she was thinking out loud so, I didn't bother her. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, I stepped inside shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the computer staring at the black as if I was waiting for something to happen. shaking my head and pressed the "on" button, the screen came to life thought it was still black. Words began write themselves across the screen, possibly a routine thing I never noticed before, and the green screen along many icons appeared once it was finished.  


  
  
  


I pulled out the chair-on-wheels and sat down. I clicked on the Internet icon and a window appeared, along with a smaller window, showing two computers and a phone below it connected by a line, with a little red dot going up and down the line until it go pass the phone to the other computer and was online. No sooner than I was online, I clicked "write-mail," another window popped up. I began to write.  


  
  
  


To: Garudamon_Takenouchi@dojo.org.  
From: Wargreymon_Ronin@Jodo.com  
Subject: From Taichi. Please read Sora*  


  
  


Dear Sora:  


  
  


_I'm sorry for what happened,   
I haven't felt this bad since I threw up in your hat,   
and didn't tell you about before you put on.   
You said you love thundershowers,  
So what a few rain drops between friends?  
_

  


Love Tai.  


  
  


The word hit me like a tone of bricks. "Love?" I stammered, shadowing the word. "I'm mean "From," I mean "Love"--- I mean From, I mean---- arg!" I ran my hands through my wild hair with an enraged expression on my face, when I heard laughing behind me. "Who are you writing to Tai?" Kari's voice startled me, I felt a spike of slight pain run up my spine as I dove to hide the note from my sister. "AH! Kari! It's just a E-mail joke!" I cried covering the screen with my hands.   


  
  


My embarrassed expression soon changed into a confused one, as I looked down at her pink dress. Where was she going? "What are you doin' in here anyway, Kari?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Kair stepped back a bit, gripping the end of her dress, she pulled on it with a smile, I had to admit I was impressed with her trying to impress me, though she had already done it.  
  


  
  


"I wanted to show you my new dress, I'm going to a birthday party," Kari said teasingly, as if get me jealous or something. She took her other hand from behind her back, as I settled back down into the chair, she held a yellow box with a pink-ribbon tied around it. "I got my friend a pink power ranger," She said bumping my nose with the box. My sister and I had a give and take relationship kinda, she would give and I would take. My hand shot out to grab the box, Kari moved it out of my way with little effort as if she knew that's what I was going to do.   


  
  
  


"Gimmie that!" I cried, reaching for it again.  


  
  


"Too slow!" Kari teased, moving it again.  


  
  


"Give it here!" I lounged for it again, holding the back of the chair, to keep from falling out of it.  


  
  


"No!" Kari laughed moving to her left. I glowered at her, while she smiled still.  
  


  


"Leggo!" I almost had it. Kari raised it above her head fighting the urge to laugh in my face.  


  
  


"Maybe next time!" She chuckled, bobbing her head side to side.  


  
  
  


I sighed leaning back in the chair, giving up. I turned the chair to around in the correct position facing the computer screen, I placed my hands behind my head, pouting my lip. "Ah, who cares," I said trying to hurt her feelings slightly. I heard Kari's little feet come up beside me, I cracked open one eye curiously watching her hand raise and touch the mouse.   
  


  
  
  


I figured she was gonna move the mouse around, but as watched a little longer she had pointed the arrow up to "Send," my heart stopped beating for a mere second, Kari glanced up at me with an evil smile. "If you want to send something, you have to click this," She said pressing the button. "Click!" I sat up once my heart was beating painfully against my chest and watched the words [Mail being sent] vanish from the screen. Kari made her getaway, rushing out of the room.   


  
  
  
  


"I wasn't gonna send that letter!" I cried, watching her feet vanish around the corner. Kari's head popped into the room with a sly look up on her face. "Then what did you write it for?" She asked with the cutest look on her face. I sneered turning to face the computer, I placed my hands on the desk trying to keep from yelling at her. "Aw, go to your party," I grumbled. "Okay," I Kari said sounding disappointed. I could hear her feet depart for the front door as I leaned forward staring at the little dinosaur that reminded me of Agumon kinda.   
  


  
  
  


"I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter," I sighed, before I saw bold red letters appear. I squinted my eyes trying not go blind in the process of reading. "Wait a minute; "Unable to deliver"?" I growled pulling back, I rocked back in forth my chair engaged beyond belief. "I can't believer Sora's not gonna read my letter! You try and tell a girl your sorry and you computer shuts ya' down--- oahahahaaaaaa!" The chair tipped over and, I fell along with it.   
  
  


  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


  
(Yamato's pov):  


  
  
  
  


"And Kawlasky, make's a home run! The tigers are now 6 to 7 catching up with the Chinese threads!"   


  
  


I sat on the floor with my brother Takeru watching the baseball game, like we normally do when there's one on. I was leaned back with my hands holding up, as Takeru instead, played with the buttons that went down the side of my pants than watch the baseball game. I chuckled, as he poked me in the leg with his pencil he was using to doodle on the table. "Takeru, quit poking me," I said careful of the tone of voice I used.   
  


  
  


Takeru frowned a bit, before returning his attention back to doodling on the table. "Kids! The rice-cakes are ready!" Grandma Takaishi called. I looked over my shoulder watching her slow approach, realizing the black ridged shapes on the plate, were the rice-cakes! "Aaa," I groaned as she sat the plate over Takeru's doodles not even noticing them.   


  
  
  


I looked up at the screen noticing the numbers at the bottom were counting at a fast pace, I could barely make them out. Takeru poked with curiously with same expression as I did. "Yama, are those the rice-cakes?" He asked timidly. My gaze shifted toward my brother, I bit my lip and nodded. Takeru's mouth opened in aghast, and continued poking the burnt rice cake, until it withered away into crumbs.   
  


  
  


  
"Yeeesh!" I cried pulling Takeru away from the plate. There a small indication of surprise from Takeru when the cakes broke down into a pile of crumbs. "Eww," Takeru exclaimed, pushing the plate away. "I'm not eating any more of Grandma's food!" I nodded in agreement. "Me neither, squirt," I mumbled. Takeru positioned himself comfortably on my lap and we continued to watch the game. _I wonder what Taichi's doin'?_ I thought looking out the door for a brief moment, before Takeru's small hand placed itself around my chin and redirected my sight back to the baseball game.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


tbc*  
R/R pluz! Lemmie know what you thought of this chapter! More coming soon!


	8. Round one

Here's the 8th chapter! Enjoy. This one entirely in Taichi's pov. A/N: Since I've already started writing through _our war-game_, I think I'll just skip some parts and stuff. My brain, kinda is kinda on fuzzy-mode right now, hopefully you guys will still love this story, plus sorry if things are a bit backwards, it's been awhile since I've watched Digimon: the movie, no flaming pluz. Auidos. Sakura123~ Note: I really, really suck when it comes to fight scenes so fogive me pluz??!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
**Round one (Taichi's pov)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
I looked up at the ceiling, the pain in my head had subsided and I was able to move it without causing any further pain. I sat up stiffly, moving like a robot rolling on my side with a groan. Was it just me or was I being bombarded by lady-bad-luck this week? I grabbed the edge of the desk to pull myself up, I groaned.   
  


  
  


  
That's the last time I ever sit that chair. There was medium sound of a bell ringing behind me, I turned around and finding no one in front of me, I looked down no sooner than I turned discovering Miko in a graceful sitting pose staring up at me curiously cocking his head. I smilled kneeling down, Miko came trodding up to me with meow in question probably wondering what I was doing on the ground if he was there that long.  
  


  
  
  


"Hey, Miko," I chirped patting him. Miko rubbed/sented my hand staring to purr again. I chuckled at his excited meows as he began to walk around me. Miko rubbed my knee and meowed again. "He must be outa food again," I muttered to myself picking the cat up. I placed my hand under Miko's rabbit like feet heading out of the room.   
  


  


  
Miko's rested against my back while his arms were wrapped around my wrist while his small head turned from side-to-side watching the hallway's pass us, Miko acted like he was in a car or somethin', I smiled, letting him down once we reached the livingroom, Miko lead me to his food and water bowl, I looked down discovering a snow-white cat chowing down on his food.   
  


  
  


This was unexpected, finding the next door neighbors white cat inside the our apartment. Miko really didn't like the cat, I forgot his name, but the way my cat's hair began to puff was enough to tell he didn't like him or her, whatever genre the cat was. "Uhh, excuse me snow-white, your in the wrong house," I told it. The white cat looked up at me then at Miko, and resumed eating.   
  


  
  


  
I sweatdropped; another stubborn cat, I wonder how come Miko doesn't like him or her? I sighed bending over, the cat mewed in surprise then looked up at with it's cyrstal blue eyes that broke my heart; they must not be feeding this cat, I thought as I headed for the door. The white cat meowed licking my face, which got Miko a bit miffed. "Stop trying to butter me up," I chided sitting it on the floor in front of the open door.   


  
  
  


  
I ushered the cat out of the apartment, handing it a handful of Miko's food. The white cat licked my face, before turning her attention to the food. I turned to Miko who's fur was puffy and his teeth were showing slightly, I sighed coming over to him. "Aw, come on Miko, snow white was hungry," I said, while Miko glared at the door. "I had to give her something to eat." I gave Miko a warm smile before he turned on his... er... heel and left.   
  


  


  
I sighed heading for the kitchen, Miko would probably be mad at me for sometime, before he would understand that I have a soft spot for hungry animals. I glanced behind me momentarily seeing my mother come through the front door with "Real" food in the shopping bags, realizing she had gone shopping. I sighed, as she came at a quick pace around the couch and into the kitchen. "Ohio, Taichi," She said.   
  


  
  


"Hi Mom," I replied scratching the tip of my nose. My mother began to take a bunch of vegetables and caned-foods out of the bags, while I searched for something good amongst them, like TV-dinners or something. I soon turned my attention to the fridge, grabbing the handle I opened the door peering into the small space once more to see if there was anything left, and I all I saw was my mothers fungus-cookies, and tofu!   


  
  
  


I sighed. "Mom," I called looking over the fridge door. My mother made a small "Hmm?" As an indication that she was listening. "CanI make a complaint?" I wondered. "Mmm-Hmmm," She replied. I sighed, I should really talk to her more often, maybe I'll get words out of her instead of sounds of the throat.   


  
  
  
  


I breathed out a small portion of nervousness looking into the fridge once more before I gazed upon a carton of eggs, I can't believe I missed those! Shrugging, looked over the door once more at my mother who was still taking things out of the plastic shopping bags. "Well, Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is tofu," I said, beginning to hope that she would pull out something yummy from the shopping bag.   
  


  
  


  
"I can bake you a cake Tai. Hand me a please," She said. I swore my stomach began to disagree with my mother mentioning backing a cake. "No!" I groaned, closing my eyes. "I wanted to use up the rest of the wheat germ anyway," Mom repiled when the door bell rang. "You answer that door and I'll start on that cake," She said, ever so excited to bake one.  
  


  
  


  
I nodded grabbing an egg, and shutting the fridge-door, as I walked pass her. I rushed over to the door, once I heard the certain someone beginning to pounding against it. I quickly unlocked the door, and no sooner than I did so, it opened revealing a sweaty out of breath Izzy, I held the egg firmly (not too firmly) between my index finger and thumb as the red-head fought to catch his breath. "Izzy your all sweaty, what's wrong?" I asked.  


  
  


Izzy panted some more before answering. "Well, it's about the egg," He said.  


  
  


My eyes widened in surprise. The egg? "Oh?" I voiced.  


  
  


"The egg has already hatched," Izzy said, sounding a little less winded.  
  


  


"Ohh," I groaned my head turning toward the sphere shaped object, thinking he was talking about the egg in my hand. My mother had bought chicken eggs with babies inside them??  


  
  


Izzy's expressioned turned into an overly annoyed one. "Aw, not that egg!" He exclaimed angrily.  


  
  


"OH!" I sighed, my stomach feeling a little better after his corrected me. "A digi-egg!" Izzy snapped. Now he had my attention.  


  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


Izzy had explained to me, how his Digimon analyzer didn't recognize this Digimon that looked like a cross between a conact-lens jellyfish, and how he met this kid on the net named Willis who explained everything to him before he explained it to me of course.   


  
  
  


When the jellyfish digivoled it began to eat enormous amounts of all this computer data and this immediately spelled danger for our world or just all the Internet users anyway, I was a little too busy hoping it didn't eat my E-mail I sent to Sora before she read it, as we charged out of my room toward the computer room, Izzy to a short intermission to gulp down some of my mom's tomato-shake before joining me in the other room.   
  


  
  


  
Shortly after setting up Izzy's laptop with our computer, the Digimon had already digivoled to it's rookie level that went by the name of Keramon. Gennai sent a message that warned us several minutes too late on the matter at hand and sent, Tentomon and Agumon into the Internet. I tried calling all my friends, but all were occupied, Mimi wasn't home and Sora didn't wanna talk to be, because she was still angry over a lousy hair clip/pen! Could things get any worse?  


  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"Your gonna need a password," I told Tentomon and Agumon as they traveled through tunnels of the net. It was nice to see my digimon-pal, even if it was under saving the world circumstances. Agumon nodded as Izzy came beside me, and began typing in a screen name and a hidden password. "You can use mine to get on the Internet, Prodigious!" He said pushing the enter button. They came out of the tunnel once the password was accepted, "They're in!" I cried, scanning the computer screen looking around for that bigheaded Keramon. I spotted him below our digimon chomping down on some more computer data. "There is you guys go get him!" Izzy said, in a commanding voice.  
  


  
  


  
Tentomon attacked Keramon with his super-shocker, Agumon backed him up with his peper-breath. The digimon was hit right on the mark, a new window popped up showing Keramon looking as if he was having a seizure, I smirked widely before noticing he didn't combust into digi-dust. The window vanished and I gazed upon Keramon who turned with emotionless look on his face, there wasn't a scratch on him! "That should have worked, but it didn't," I said still wearing my "fearless leader" expression, when another window appeared. I was fairly surprised by who was sending it, as well as Izzy. "Hey, Keramon's sending us a E-mail; It says: 'so you like to play games huh?' I've got a bad feeling about this Agumon," I said worriedly.  


  
  
  


"Hmm-mm," Agumon agreed flying up beside Tentomon. Izzy grabbed his digivice from the side of his pants holding it up to the screen as it began to vibrate again. "You better digiviole. Both of you, now!" He said looking down at his laptop keyboard, while I held my vibrating digivice up as well.  
  


  
  
  


  
"Agumon digivole to.... Greymon," I couldn't help but smile at the larger form of Agumon.   


  
  


"Tentomon digivole to... Kabuterimon,"  
  


  
  
  


Our digivices ceased their vibrating, and Greymon and Kabuterimon appeared from the light, getting down to business. I watched them land on the side of the walls, the two digimon pushed themselves from it with enough momentum to go after the escaping Keramon.   
  


  


  
My palms were beginning to form sweat as Keramon turned to face the two flying champions. "Bug blaster!" It opened it's mouth and fired two sphere shaped blasts of energy. Greymon and Kabuterimon dodged it with ease and attacked. "Electro-shocker!" Kabuterimon fried his ball of surging electricity. The evil digimon continued to flee managing to not to hit by Izzy's digimon's attack. "Nova blast!" Flames formed in Greymon's mouth and he fired his ball of surging inferno and it hit Keramon.  
  


  
  


  
I smirked at the smug look on Greymon's face, they taught that bug a lesson he wouldn't forget. "You guys make this stuff look easy!" I cheered, until Izzy's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, hold that thought," He said quickly. A light formed amongst the smoke, and I knew that could only mean one thing. The window appeared, and the image of Keramon began to spin and fade out.  


  
  


  
"Keramon digivole to... Infermon." A spider-like brown and white digimon, with a several horns appeared amongst the smoke, it turned it's head glaring at Greymon and Kabuterimon. I almost choked on my own spit, when I saw what had happened, Graymom and Kabuterimon took flight once more as I regain the power to speak. "No, way he's digivoled again!" I cried grabbing the sides of the computer. Izzy stared at the window that showed the level our digimon and the formerly known Keramon now Infermon were on. "W've never seen this before, now he's at the champion level like Greymon and Kabuterimon!" Izzy gasped. I felt my heart skip a beat, and the smell of victory was becoming more and more distant. This wasn't good at all.  


  
  
  


Infermon leaped from his present area and bounced onto the wall, moving again. Greymon and Kabuterimon attacked him again, Greymon's nova blast hit the side of the wall, while Kabuterimon's electro-shocker hit him right on the mark again. "Yeah!" Greymon chimed, followed by Kabuterimon's "All right!" When Infermon emerged from the smoke of from their attacks. His legs and head retracted into his body, giving him the appearance of a torpedo! They attacked him again but, the blast deflected off his body as if he had put up an invisible shield of some kind, the two flipped out of his way, and the spider-like digimon landed on the wall behind them. Greymon scowled, if that was possible staring at the large digimon.   
  


  


  
"He's stronger than a champion!" Greymon exclaimed. I stiffened in horror, this wasn't good at all. Infermon's head popped out from his body, turning toward Kabuterimon and Greymon. "Spider-shooter!" Infermon fired at them, our digimon dodged them first two shots, but Kabuterimon was hit moving the wrong way. Greymon's head snapped in the insect-digimon's direction almost in total shock.   
  


  


  
"Kabuterimon--- wah!" Greymon was hit, and I thought my heart had been ripped out. "Greymon, no!" I cried, over Infermon's chuckling. Izzy's elbow nudged me, I ididn't take notice of it and continued to watch Greymon. "I think I got it figured out now," He said. I turned to him in hopes that he had found a way to destroy the virus infected digimon.   
  


  
  


  
"He's bypassed the champion level and digivoled straight into the ultimate level! He's too strong for out digimon!" I glowered at the creature that hovered, a few inches away from our digimon as they regained their posture ready to resume their battle. "Then they're just gonna have to digivole again!" Infermon's head shot up in possible surprise or shock when the words left my mouth. My digivice began to change from it's icey-blue color to the orange color of my crest, Izzy's digivice did the same.  


  
  
  
  


Infermon took flight once more toward our digivoling partners. "Not so fast," He spoke up. "Greymon digivole to.... Metalgreymon." I soon realized that their digivoling process was slower than usual, it was beyond weird to me, when Izzy gasped. "You've have to digivole faster!" His words came too late, Infermon had already begun to fire at Mega-kabuterimon, then at Metalgreymon. They were engulfed by the smoke of the digimon's attacks. Infermon laughed maniacally, creating himself an exit and crawled down the hole without further notice, not that he would give us one.   


  


  
  
"Agumon, say something!" I said with tears brimming in my eyes, once I knew he was alive. Agumon turned to me with a weary look upon his face floating around the net. "Don't take me out coach," He said. Izzy had the exact same look on his face as I did, minus the tears. "Tentomon!" He cried. Tento (I fondly nicknamed him), appeared from the smoke standing looking unharmed like Agumon, I couldn't tell if he was in pain or not. "I'm fine, just one question; who's Tentomon?" He said, sounding dazed out of his mind.  
  
  
  
"They'll be okay Tai, they just need to rest for a while," Izzy informed me calmly. My grip loosened on the computer and I slumped to the ground, I pounded my fist against my leg. "I can't be the two digimon at the champion level weren't enough!" I cried. "W'e're never gonna defeat this thing!" Izzy happened to be ignoring me at that time, because he didn't reply to my cries.  
  
  
"Hey Tai, check this out, we're getting E-mail's from all over the world!" He exclaimed. "He's one from that kid Willis in America. It says; "Izzy this is all my fault find a way to slow him down'. hmm." Izzy's excited expression soon turned into a confused one. My eyebrows furrowed repeating the quote in my head. "What does he mean, 'his fault'?" I asked.  
  
  
"I don't know," Izzy said shotly tapping on his keybaord, when I noticed his shoulders raise in surprise. "Hey, Infermon is e-mailing us too!" I joined him over at his lap-top and started at the window that popped up and opened itself. My brain was soon on the verge of conbusting, Infermon's image was beside all these Hello's. I was totally confused, beyond confused. "Why is he saying "Hello" over and over again?" I scratched my head, before fixing my goggles.  


  


Izzy gasped turning to the computer screen, my eyes sora followed him, I was still trying to figure out why he was saying hello over and over again. "Look at the address!" He cried, getting my attention. I turned toward him with a confused "Huh?" Izzy presed his figure against the screen at the gibberish-like E-mail or web adress above the digimon's E-mail.  
  


  


  
"He's at the telephone company taking over allthe phone lines! If we lose our phone connection we'refinished. That's the only way we have access to theInternet!" He exclaimed, beginning to type on his lap-top, once he moved away from the computer. I reached for the phone that laid beside me beginning to call Yamato's house. "I've got to warn everyone!" I muttered.  
  


  
  


OPERATOR 1: All circuits are busy. Try again later. I sighed, moving the phone away from my ear. "Oh great. It's busy," I groaned. "Mimi!" I dailed her number.  


  
  
  


OPERATOR 1: All circuits are busy. Try again later.  
  


  
  


I growled on the verge of picturing the operator, began to dail Joe's number. "C'mon! How can that be busy too?" I placed the phone to ear again, and heard a buy signal. I was fuming with bottled anger, but chose not to let it out. I dailed Sora's number, despite the fact that she angry at me, it had to work this time!  


  
  
  


OPERATOR 1: All circuits are _still_ busy.  


  
  
  


I sighed. "Don't tell me," I grumbled, getting a feeling of deja vu all over again  
  


  
  


OPERATOR 1: Didn't you hear me?!!!  
  


  
  


I stammered, trying to get her to hear me out "But...!" She cut me short.  
  


  
  
  


OPERATOR 1: It's busy!  
  


  
  
  


"I'm sorry, lady," I mumbled turning off the phone. I turned to Izzy who was still typing. "All the phones are dead!" I cried with a distraught look on my face.  
  


  


  
Izzy's head turned in my direction slightly. "That digimon did it!" He said simply.  
  


  
  


"Not a single call can get through!" I said, gripping the phone tightly, when the phone rang. I looked down at it, hoping if I pressed the button one of my friends would be on the line.  


  
  


*RING*  
  


  


"Hello, this is Tai," I said calmly and causally holding the phone to my ear.  


  
  
  


My heart stopped, when I heard the voice of the caller. "Hello. Did you program me?" Infromon laughed maniacally at his own remark. I moved the phone away fromy ear, as my whole body began to shake, this digimon was crazier than I thought! "It's Infermon," I whispered.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
tbc* HAHAHA... cliffhanger. R/R pluz. Sorry it took me so long! Gomen ne! Sakura123~  



	9. Forgive me, forgive me not?

Here's chapter nine. Man I hope it doesn't suck. MMmmmkay, this chapter starts off as Yamato's pov, during the fight with Diaboromon, mostly because there wasn't enough Matt in that movie! Then I head off to Taichi's pov after the battle. Sooooo enjoy. Note: The reason I'm starting it off like this is because, what's the point of writing that part in Chapter 8 where Kabuterimon and Greymon fight with Infermon, leaving it off where Taichi says "It's infermon," then you find yourself reading the scene I made up after the battle with Diaboromon and Sora possibly.. forgives Taichi, I'm not telling you what happens though. ^ ^; I Just didn't wanna confuse or disappoint you guys or anything. Sakura123~ Sorry if this sucks.   


  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
**Forgive me, forgive me not? (Yamato/Taichi's pov)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Yamato's pov):  


  
  
  
  
  


Which is worse? Eating your grandmother's horrible burnt food when she stands behind you waiting for you to put the black object into your mouth or watch your Digimon get pummeled to near death unable to help him, as he slows down due to all E-mails from children that believe in you are sending? At the time, I didn't know which was better, because I had gone completely numb in the arms and hands.  


  
  
  
  
  


I tried flexing them to see if I could get the feeling back into them, but I could still feel nothing. I think it had something to do with bond I had with Metalgarurumon, did he feel numb as well? Was that the reason for the numbness in my body? My mind was full of questions that I couldn't answer.   


  
  
  


Takeru pulled on my shirt to get my attention, I looked down at my little brother who was holding up my digivice, it was vibrating in his hand and it had turned a darker shade of blue. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why exactly was it doing what it was doing? I gently removed it from his small grasp staring with curiosity.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's it doin'?" Takeru asked, still holding the end of my shirt in his right hand. I shrugged my mind still dwelling on Metalgrurumon and the numb feeling that suddenly began to spread through my body. I did my best to ignore it as I turned slowly back to the computer, I stared at the timer, it was far from the end of it's countdown. I hated being on the sidelines, I wanted to help my digimon, for all I knew Diaboromon was waiting for the perfect moment to destroy him and Wargreymon.   


  
  
  


_I've got to help......_  


  
  
  
  


I clenched my digivice as tears that brimmed in my eyes fell freely down my cheeks. "_There must be a way_," I thought, shoving my digivice into my pocket. "_Somehow_." I noticed a light began to form in the center of the computer like it the screen was cracking or something.   


  
  
  


My eyes widened no sooner than the light became stronger. Behind it's radiance I gazed upon Metalgarurumon, who seemed closer than he appeared to be, I looked around me; everyone was frozen, no one was moving, it was like time had stopped and I was the only one unaffected by it.  


  
  
  
  


_Yamato......_   


  
  
  


I gasped, taking a step back. "Met-Metalgarurumon?" I stammered slightly, swallowing hard. I slowly came forward as the light seemed to dim, I raised a hand toward the screen, my eyes squinted automatically as I neared the computer, as if hypnotized I closed my eyes and the light swallowed me whole.  


  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  


_Whrrrrrrrrrr  
_

  
  


Wrrrrrrrrrrr.............  


  
  
  
  
  


My ears twitched as the odd sound that filled them, for some odd reason my eyes wouldn't open, I couldn't feel my body, I felt detached form it, until I could feel myself going through a portal of some kind that reminded me of my hair gel when my fingers when through it. I got the impression that I had died and had gone to a mythical resting place of the dead, I couldn't remember the name, but it was far better than Taurus, that I much I was certain of.   


  
  
  
  
  


I sudden felt my eyes snapped open, I looked around the area I happened to be floating around in; it was dark, the only light that was around was the light around me, when I noticed a figure slightly different from mine resting atop of something. I shifted my gaze over to the supposed person or creature. The breath in my in lungs stopped, and my mouth opened in shock suprise; Taichi was on the back of a beaten and possibly bloody Wargreymon, which meant he was in the net and so was I!  


  
  
  
  
  


"Metalgarurumon," I gasped, hoping he would hear me. The beaten digimon did not answer, he didn't move, he hovered in the same place with his mouth slightly agape. I moved my arms forward hoping it would get me closer to my friend, it seemed to have worked but not as fast I wanted it to, I slowly floated down to Metalgarurumon landing on his side, I was amazed at how huge he was.   


  
  
  
  


He the was biggest thing I've seen since I went a parade once when I was little and got scared of the life out of me when I looked at the floating balloons. My Mom said there was nothing to be afraid of, but I remained hidden behind her legs, Takeru was only a baby then and probably wouldn't remember, which for me it as good thing, because I didn't need him teasing me about how I was scared of giant balloons.   


  
  
  
  


I looked at him with tears clouding my vision as I touched his shoulders. "Wake up," I said to him, as my heart was clenched with fear once more. "Don't quit now!" Metalgatrurumon didn't answer me, he his expression remained the same; hurt and too still for my tastes. "Why won't he answer me Tai!" I cried keeping my eyes on my digimon.  


  
  
  
  


In the corner of my eye, I saw Taichi turn toward me with the same fearful expression as mine. "Keep trying, Matt," He said, with a gasp following the sentence. I sucked in a gulp of breath, though I wasn't sure the Internet had air, and I laid myself against Metalgarurumon, as I listened to the Erie sounds of Daiboromon around me, when I heard my mind repeating the same exact thing Taichi was saying. "_I want you to know that your not a lone...... Okay? And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids all over the world are writing to you, your the only one who can do it, feel their hope, feel their strength!_"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I felt Metalgarurumon shift underneath me, and begin to cough. I thought my heart had combusted into a million pieces when saw his eyes glowing brightly, and his head raise or so I thought. I felt my digivice vibrating like crazy, I gasped as my digimon began to grow.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Climbing off his back onto his head and I slid down my gaze shifted briefly over to Taichi who stood at the end of Wargreymon's nose as the manlike digimon's body began to shake and glow, it vanished leaving only his head and began to create an arm, I looked down at Metalgarurumon and his body had vanished as well, and created an arm.   


  
  
  
  


They resembled vacuum-cleaner tubes to be honest, I wasn't complaining though, I looked around as the same light that had appeared on our digimon were coming out of the e-mails from the all over the world in the shape of those children. I could barely contain the sounds of confusion, shock, awe and surprise as the rest of the e-mails began to create a digi-egg around us, though I didn't know this at the time.  


  
  
  
  
  


Taichi, looked at me with slight fear in his eyes, wondering what the hell was happening besides the obvious. I shook my head as I narrowed my eyes, the light was getting brighter and I didn't intend on going blind, I shielded my eyes with both arms to keep the light from getting to my eyes completely. "They combined!" I heard my little brother's voice echo outside the sphere shaped object Taichi-san and I were inside.   


  
  
  
  


No sooner than Takeru had said that, there was a gasp possibly from Izzy and several growls from Diaboromon. "_He sounds unhappy_," I heard Taichi think the same thing I had. We turned to eachother dumbfounded, and confused; what was going on here? Were we linked mentally like we were with our digimon? Was our friendship so strong, that it forged a mental link between us, or did it have something to do with our digivoling digimon?   


  
  
  
  


The sounds of Diaboromon's furious growls brought me back to what was happening at the moment, as the glowing e-mails began to vanish from around us and Taichi and I were not longer on our Digimon's heads anymore, instead we were kneeling on their shoulders. Wargreymon/Metalgarurumon's arms were crossed as if they were shielding themselves from something.  


  
  
  
  


"Part Wargreymon," Izzy said, in awe.  


  
  


"Part, Metalgarurumon," Takeru piped up.  


  
  
  


"They digivoled together to become...." Izzy was abruptly by our Digimon.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"OMNIMON!" The digimon's arms came down no sooner than the light vanished from sight. We stood up in shock looking down at our merged digimon, I couldn't even figured out they got passed the warp-digivole level! The sounds of shots being fired above us got our attention.   


  
  
  
  


"Ah!" Tai and I gasped looking up at the blast from Diaboromon's red-wrecker coming toward up like missiles. Omnimon raised his arm that was Wargreymon and with one swift move to the side a sword shot out from Wargreymon's head. "Transcended sword!" He brought his arm back once more, swinging it toward the blasts, Omnimon deflected them with his sword.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Diaboromon's attack hit all of his copies, and I was hoping they'd had hit him as well. Omnimon did not wait for the smoke to dissipate, he raised his right arm that was Metalgarurumon and a cannon emerged from the cyborg wolf's mouth, Taichi and I grabbed two metal spearlike horns on his head bracing ourselves for the blast soon to come.   


  
  
  
  


"Supreme Cannon!" The area around the cannon seem to warp from the heat that was forming around it and a blast was fired, the wind from the blast was best thing I've ever felt since I was in the Tokyo tower. Omnimon continued firing until the fires of his attacks consumed all the Diaboromon around us. I shielded my eyes once more when the bright light from the explosion intensified, hopefully after this ordeal I won't come out of this blind.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


When I opened my eyes the area was completely empty, though the remains of Diaboromon's copies floated around us and Omnimon. Then my mind had begun to wonder, where was original Diaboromon? "Tai, there's the original!" Izzy's voice brought me out of my thoughts, when a window of his image appeared beside Taichi, his finger was pointing somewhere below us. I gazed below us, spotting a surprised Diaboromon on all fours staring up at us, or Omnimon's cannon. "Get him, we're running out of time!"   


  
  
  
  


Taichi nodded as Omnimon's head bowed and his gaze shifted from Izzy to Diaboromon. "Omnimon!" I cried balling my hand into a fist, my other still grasping his pointed horn. "Quick attack!" Taichi shouted, pointing at the evil-digimon. Diaboromon did not wait for us to move an inch he leaped from his space, Omnimon turned swiftly toward the new spot the digimon was at, when he moved again, this time I didn't see him. Taichi almost slipped off Omnimon's shoulders when he didn't spot Diaboromon. "Where is he?" He growled, breathing heavily, when he looked up at the timer. "One minute to go!"  


  
  
  
  


I felt the pit of my stomach jump, I swallowed hard as Omnimon turned in any direction as Diaboromon's laughter echoed around us, My eyes were beginning to hurt just moving them as we continued to search for him. "He keep's moving! Everytime we get him in our sites, he moves someplace else!" Taichi growled, his cheeks getting red. "He's too fast for us!"   


  
  
  
  


I nodded in agreement, we were going to need a miracle if we were going to destroy this virus-infected digimon, his laugher was beginning to grind my nerves, I thought I was going to go insane, when Diaboromon's figured appeared behind us. A chill went up my spine, Taichi and I turned in the direction of the strangled noise.   


  
  
  
  


Omnimon turned as well spotting Diaboromon struggling to move, his head turned toward us, his beady yellow eyes were becoming wider and his pupils were becoming more and more dilated by the minute. "Ten seconds left!" Tai cried as our merged digimon race forward toward Diaboromon.  


  
  
  
  
  


Taichi's countdown caused my heart to beat at a rapid pace as we neared out destination. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two, ONE!" Omnimon's sword appeared, brining his arm back, he thrust the sword forward and plunged forward into Diaboromon's face spotting the timer at exactly one, blinking back to two continuously. "Connection..... Terminated," Diaboromon combusted into digi-dust. Japan was safe from the Missile, we had disarmed it.   


  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Taichi's pov):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matt and I had returned to the real world, I returned to the computer room, I found Izzy chewing on my mother's fungus cookies. He began to ask me all these question of how It was to be in the net and returning before I had the urge to head outside onto the balcony for a breather, feeling the breeze sweep around me I sighed feeling beyond tried, my limbs were aching, my head was hurting and I needed Miko to comfort me.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Izzy came up beside me throwing his arms over the railing of the balcony like I did looking as if he were going to hurl. "I'm.... about..... to..... throw up!" He said between gasps. I groaned, as the sweat from my forehead rolled down the side of my head. "Shall we try the cake?" I asked. Izzy turned green and vomited over the railing, I turned away watching a wave of water crash back into the harbor, where the missile had crashed.   


  
  
  
  
  


I began to wonder when the end of July was coming and if Sora got my E-mail. Even if she did, would she forgive me? I was brought out of my thoughts when Izzy leaped from his place, and rushed back into the apartment, I watched him leave the room puzzled. "What was his hurry?" I wondered entering the room. I glanced at the computer and noticed a message had appeared, with a small version of me jumping up and down with envelope in it's hand. I kneeled in front of the computer and pressed the enter button, opening the E-mail.  


  
  
  
_  
_

Dear Taichi:  


  
  


_I got your E-mail. Meet me down at the park tomorrow at 1:00pm, could you please? I have something important to tell you.  
_

  
  


_Sora Takenouchi._  


  
  
  
  
  


"Sh-she, sent me!" I smiled, jumping up from my place. I began to dance around happily. "Sora, E-mailed me! WOOHOO!" I would have continued my dance succession until I paused, remembered the last part of the letter, staring down at the screen my spirits sank lower and lower. _Something important to tell me._ Was she breaking our friendship?   


  
  
  
  


I had to know. Whipping the sweat off my face, I straightened my clothes out and headed out of the computer only to be greeted by my sister's smiling face, with her hands behind her back. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion wondering what she was up to. "Hi, Tai," She said bringing her hands behind her revealing a blue box wrapped in a black ribbon.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


My eyebrow's arched. "Kari it's not my birthday," I said flatly pushing her aside, so I could get through the door. Hikari followed me with the box still in her, I as headed for the door Kari jumped into my path holding the box in my face. I sighed angrily, when Kari gave me her cute eyes again. "Pluzzz, onii-chan, It's just a present from me to you," She said pleadingly. I sighed, taking the box from her with my right hand about to open it, when she grabbed my left hand leading to our bedroom, I followed her not that I had a choice in the matter of course. Hikari pushed the door open pulling me inside.  


  
  
  
  
  


I glanced at her oddly, she let go of my hand and went to shut the door. I pouted mentally, I didn't wanna wait until tomorrow to find out what Sora wanted to tell me, it was eating at my mind too much to wait! Nevertheless I had to, Kari grabbed my left hand again and lead me over to her bed. I sat down suspecting she was up to something, I didn't say a word when she came and sat down beside me. "Okay, now you can open your present," She said cheerfully.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I nodded, and began to undo the black ribbon nervously, I glanced at Kari who waited anxiously for me to tear the blue wrapping off the box, I began to do so but slowly to prolong my prank if this was indeed a prank. "Taichi would you just open it please?" She said impenitently, the suspense was killing her as I expected.   


  
  
  
  


I nodded and pulled the blue wrapped completely off, I moved the top from box, I peered inside wide eyed. "Kari... you shouldn't have," I said breathlessly, while Kari smiled. She had bought me a new orangestar-t-shirt, with a yellow hood attached to it, the same blue shirt like the one I happened to be wearing but with yellow short sleeves and long black sleeves inside of it, underneath the shirt were a pair of new goggles and smaller blue head band.   


  
  
  
  


"Kari, this is... I don't know what to say," I muttered. Kari giggled, I hadn't noticed that she changed her clothes; she was wearing pink leggings, a long sleeved skirt the top was a tangy-orange and the bottom was piglet pink. "Put it on, I wanna know how you look in it," Kari exclaimed, hopping up and down in her place.   


  
  
  
  


I nodded and pulled off my shirt, I swear there was steam rising from my skin, Kari pitched her nose with her index finger and thumb making a funny face. "You stink Taichi," She said, sounding nasal. I shrugged pulling on the new shirt that was soft against my skin, I stood up showing off, spinning around like I was a male-model.   


  
  
  
  


Kari laughed happily clapping her hands. "You look nice Niisan," She cheered, as I rejoined her on the bed. I sighed letting a sad expression show through, Kari cocked her head to the side wondering why I looked so upset. "Taichi, what's wrong?" She asked resting her head on my shoulders.  


  
  
  
  
  


I sighed shaking my head, I wasn't sure how to tell her about the E-mail Sora sent me but I decided to tell her anyway without coloring out the lines. I sighed bowing my head. "Sora sent me a E-mail," I whispered. Kari's worried look turned into a happy, she clasped her hands together with a smile. "That's great Tai!" Kari cheered, before noticing my expression didn't change. "Isn't it?" She finished worriedly. I shrugged, as I felt tears forming but I rubbed my eyes, Kari rested her hands on my arm giving it a squeeze.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"What did it say?" I looked at her with my "fearless-leader" gaze with a forced smile, before I told her. "She said she wanted to come to the park tomorrow, she had something important to tell me," I gulped turning away from my sister, my balled my hands in a fist to keep from crying. "And I'm not sure, whether or not that she doesn't want to be friends anymore. Oh, Kari this is all my fault, If only I didn't give that stupid hair-pen, she wouldn't be mad, and would be still be friends an---" At that point my voice was cracked and I could tears fall down my face. I felt Kari embrace me around the waist.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Don't cry Niisan, it'll be all right, Sora will forgive you, I promise," Kari reassured me. I nodded sucking on my sobs, I wanted so badly to believe her, but my mind wouldn't let me. Hikari looked up at me with tears in her eyes, they didn't fall she whipped them away before they could and whipped my wet cheeks, then dried my red eyes.   


  
  
  


  
I sniffled falling backward on the bed, Kari joined me snuggling up against me, her small hang grabbed a part of the new shirt she bought me in her hand closing her eyes. I stared at the bottom of my bed thoughtfully. "_Sora will forgive me, Kari promised me,_" I thought before falling asleep. Before I closed my senses from the world around me, I felt small little paws walk across my chest. "Miko," I mumbled, feeling him curl up beside my head.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, I awoke feeling reenergized and refreshed like once before when I was upset over Sora. I sat up scaring the shit out of Miko and Kair, they screamed in horror, Miko scratched me on the cheek twice like before and Kari kicked me off the bed with both feet, with a yelp I tumbled off the bed and crashed onto the floor next to the ladder, that was worse than getting whacked by my little sister's slipper. I heard Kari gasp, and Miko meow in satisfaction, Kari jumped off the bed and moved beside me with an amused-apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Tai," She giggled with a hand over her mouth to add to her cute face. "You scared me when sat up."  


  
  
  
  
  


I nodded without causing myself anymore pain as Kari helped me up onto my feet, when I heard the phone ring, I climbed up onto my feet quickly as if nothing ever happened and raced out of the bedroom. I caught sight of my mother drying her hands possibly to stop me from getting to the phone, I picked up my feet and grabbed the phone, diving for the couch, I landed hard onto it. My mother reached out to snatch it from me, but I had already pressed the "Talk button" to her dismay. "Hello, this is Tai," I said into the phone. "_Hi Taichi-san, It's Joe_," The voice said cheerfully. "Oh, Hiya Joe, what's up?" I chirped with a smirk.   


  
  
  
  


"_Nothing, really, but hmmm.... Mr. Fujiyama wanted me to tell you, that you'll be in computer class with Izzy this school semester_," Joe said simply. I almost choked.  


  
  


"Your kidding!" I cried.  


  
  


Jyou laughed. "_Yeah, Taichi-san I am. Sora wanted me to tell you to check your mail that comes in through the mail-slot of your door. Don't ask why, but that's what she told me._"   


  
  
  


My eyes narrowed. "Joe-san, is this some excuse to call me?" I asked.  


  
  
  


"_Nuh-un. Though it is nice to talk to you once in a while. I'm just so busy now with summer school and everything--- ummm..... have you talked to Mimi lately. I sent her a valentine present, but she didn't call me or anything, saying she got it._" Joe's voice sounded worried when, I realized what he had just said.  


  
  
  


"V-valentine present?" I stuttered. "You have a crush on Mimi Tachikawa!"  


  
  
  


Silence.  


  
  
  


"Joe!" I shouted.  


  
  


"_Yes, Are you happy now! I have a crush on Mimi Tachikawa! I've going out with her for six weeks!_" Joe shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear.  


  
  
  


"Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist!" I grumbled.  


  
  
  


"_*Sigh*, Your right, Sorry about that. I just don't like to be pushed to tell what I've been hiding. Mimi's gonna freak_."  


  
  
  


"When doesn't she freak?" I mumbled.  
  
  
"_What was that?"_ Joe snapped.  


  
  


"N-nothing!" I stuttered. "I said Mimi's in Hawaii. She sent me a post card saying so."  


  
  


"_Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then. Audios Tai._"  


  
  
  
  


"Later Joe," I said hanging up. I dropped the phone on the couch and went to see if there was any mail. Kari stood in our bedroom door with a curious look on her face arching her eyebrow. I looked at her and shrugged, it was becoming a habit since yesterday. "Who was that, Onii-chan?" Kari asked following me to the front door. "Joe Kido, why Kari?" I wondered, kneeling down in front of the door picking three pieces of mail.  


  
  
  
  


I searched through it, two of them were bills and one had my name in the center of envelope, I handed the bills to Hikari and ripped open the envelope; there was a small piece of paper inside it. I blinked curious of what had on it, so I pulled the folded paper out and opened it. [_Open the door_] It said, I dropped the paper and unlocked the door opening it almost hitting Kari if she hadn't cried out in surprise.   


  
  
  
  


"Oh, gomen ne, Kari," I said sheepishly, before a finger tapped me on the shoulder. Kari turned her nose up at me, I whipped my head toward the who was standing in front of me, I blushed nervously; It was Sora Takenouchi and her mother Mrs. Takenouchi, I almost peed on myself at the stern look on the mother's face, but I don't think it was directed at me. "Umm...hello Mrs. Takenouchi," I stammered starching my head.  


  
  
  
  


Mrs. Takenouchi bowed in response. "Hello Taichi," She said quickly. "I have to go to work now, but Sora has something to say to you, don't you Sora?" Sora flinched and nodded, Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at me before giving her daughter a kiss and leaving. Kari poked her head from around the door with a warm smile. "Hiya Sora," She said before running out the door, with her shoes. "Hey! Kari-san where are you going!?" I cried.  


  
  
  


"To the store for some soymilk! I'll be back soon Taichi!" She said before turning the corner. I groaned slumping my shoulders shifting my gaze to the frozen Sora, she looked down blushing. "Do you wanna go to the park, S-Sora?" I asked weakly. She nodded quickly leading me out of the house, before I realized I didn't have my shoes on, I told her to wait so I could get my shoes. I ducked behind the door and grabbed my white/blue sneakers then followed her out the house, shutting the door behind me.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  


We strolled through the park, watching the small children playing on the swings, in the sandbox much like we did when I met all my friends minus Joe, who I met in PRE-K on my first day, when his brother Jim brought him. Sora hadn't said much since we left the house I did most of the stammering-talking, on the subject on how we fought Diaboromon on the Internet and when Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon merged together into the totally cool Omnimon and destroyed Diaboromon. Sora just nodded while I told the story which was totally getting on my nerves, so I grabbed her hand stopping her from walking any further. "Sora what did you wanna tell me?" I asked calmly with a worried/frightened look on my face.  


  
  
  
  


Sora turned to face me with a guilty expression. "I got your letter, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yelling at you," Sora said quietly. "I thought you were insulting me about my hair, when I saw the hair-pen." My rose colored cheeks paled to their normal color, when my eyebrows raised in surprise and my eyes widened, why would she think I was trying to insult with a hair-pen? "I understand, if you don't want to be friends anymore...." I cut her off with small gasp; I noticed she was wearing the hair-pen above her ear to hold her hair back.   


  
  
  


I raised my hand with a smile, I glided my hands across the hair-pen, Sora raised her hand and kinda moved my hand away, I chuckled. "I still want to be friends Sora Takenouchi, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can we still be friends?" I said sheepishly putting my hands behind my back, looking the other way. Sora smiled with a giggle and nodded. "Friends," She said, raising her hand for hand shake. I smirked and grabbed her hand shaking roughly as if she were man.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sora stepped on my foot getting me to let go her hand, I howled like a wounded dog and held my throbbing foot. "Taichi Yagami, I'm a girl," She said folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not a strong as you, and that hurt! Don't shake so hard!" I nodded, resting my hurting foot on the ground almost falling, I put my hands behind my head with a smirk looking up to the sky, I watched a jet flying through the sky with exhaustion being left behind, giving the appearance of a long cloud.   


  
  
  


"Did you you and Matt, really go into the net?" Sora asked placing her hands on her hips. I stared at her as if she were crazy and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, ask Gennai, he'll tell you," I said. "If he we can that is." Sora giggled at my comment, while I tried to figure out what was so funny about what I had said.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


tbc*   
R/R! Pluzzz. I hoped you liked it! Kari's pov in the next chapter. Sakura123~ Question: do think Blink182 songs fits with Taichi Yagami's personality?


	10. Joe and Mimi

Okay here's the tenth chapter but first.. Lemmie thank you all for 28 reviews and your helpful criticism, along with some suggestion-replys for my author's note about a crossover with Ronin warriors/Sailor moon or Sailor moon/Digimon xovers! You guys are great, all the way! ^ .^; Go digimon! Ahem ... for all those who didn't know this or already knew this and I'm writing this for no reason at all.... This chappie in _Kari's pov_. Sakura123~ Important note: Since I've recently discovered Miko is a girl, well, just in this story Miko's boy. Oi...... not hurt-ith me pluzzz! *Ducks the flying mouse-pads and knives* Ow! This might be a short chappie...  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
**Joe and Mimi (Hikari's pov)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I came back to the apartment from shopping for soy-milk, I surprised to find my brother in such high-spirits, doing things he wouldn't normally do; like for instance, he helped out Mom in the kitchen and cleaned the living room. I walked passed him with an inquiring look upon my face. Taichi was on all fours behind the couch stopped dusting the floor, smiled a genuine smile that I had never seen before when my brother was doing chores.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I pushed the chestnut hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear as I stopped next to the table and sat the milk down where Miko was grooming himself, I cocked my head to the side wondering why Miko was up on the table, when I looked at my mother who was busy washing the dishes. "Mama, why is Miko-san on the table?" I wondered entering the kitchen.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm not sure Hikari," She replied, setting a wet dish into the dish-rack with a wondering look on her face. I turned around to gaze into the living room finding my brother looking over his shoulder with a surprised look on his face, obviously looking as he had been caught out or something.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I arched my eyebrow and Taichi quickly turned his gazed toward his hand that was across the floor with a rag attached to his hand. I pouted my lips and narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I opened the cabinet door above the counter, reaching in to get a bowl, I picked out my favorite pink embroidered bowl and headed for the table, I made sure I didn't hit Taichi's ass on the way out of the kitchen.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Miko looked up at with his hazel brown eyes that began to sparkle, I began to get the feeling that my brother fed Miko more than eggs and bacon. I sat the bowl down, Tai got up, going into the kitchen he returned to a box of cheerios handing them to me, I took the box from his offering hand hesitantly, I opened it slowly and poured the round contents inside into the bowl before I poured in the milk.  


  
  
  
  
  


My gaze shifted from my bowl to my brother when discovered he was no longer standing in the space he occupied, I scratched my head as I rose from the chair to get a spoon when Taichi came racing out of the kitchen with a nervous smile holding a spoon at the end. "Here ya' go Kari, no need to get up!" He said sheepishly, pushing me back into my chair.   


  
  
  
  
  


Miko meowed to Taichi when I took the spoon out of his grasp, I shoved into the bowl of cereal before I noticed Miko chowing down on my breakfast. I almost swallowed the spoon when I caught the cat enjoying my food. "AH! Miko!" I cried swatting him away from the bowl, Miko hissed at me and leaped onto Taichi's head.   


  
  
  
  


I glared daggers toward my brother his shrunk back and rushed toward out room, careful not to knock Miko off from the top his head, though knowing Miko his nails were probably embedded into my niisan's scalp, which at the moment served him right. "Hikari, is everything alright?" My Mom's head poked into the living room with a questioning look on her face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I nodded sheepishly, before glancing at my brother and I's bedroom door, I sighed continuing to eat my breakfast; when was brother going to stop feeding Miko human food? Once I was done eating, I quickly sat my bowl into the soapy waters inside the sink, changing out of clothes from yesterday, heading out to meet Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, though not before I told my mother.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I met Joe and the others at the Odiaba mall center, Mimi, who had just returned from her trip with her parents to Hawaii, favorite place to go and shop or hang out. Joe finished the last of his summer school and Izzy took the came to get away from his new computer and spend time with the tree of us. We walked around, promising that wouldn't go into any place that were our favorite places to go, because if we did, we'd totally forget that the rest of us were waiting to continue their venture through the huge mall.  


  
  
  
  


I almost felt bad for Izzy, when we passed a computer store, he practically broke down in tears as Joe and I pulled him along by his short-sleeved blue dress shirt, with a yellow/green striped shirt underneath it, along with this he wore a pair of faded jeans and his famous worn out purple/black sneakers.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mimi for once was wearing something that wasn't pink or her new favorite color; white. She had her hair in two ponytails with green ribbons holding them in place, a spaghetti strap tank-top, along with rubie choker, and tan colored cargo pants, the outfit made her appear to be a tomboy sorta.   


  
  
  
  


Joe on the other hand, was wearing a smaller pair of glasses he got for his birthday from his brother Jim, a long-sleeved blue trainer, with a black and white stripped shirt underneath, gray-colored pants, and black boots.   


  
  
  
  
  


And lastly me, a pink bandana on my head, one of Taichi's old hunter-green T-shirts that he grew out of recently, kaki-Capri's, and thick soled sandals, and to top it all off, my brother's black wrist band. Not too snazzy if I do say so myself.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"You guys hungry?" Joe asked, placing a hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Izzy nodded solemnly, probably wishing he had his laptop computer with him right now. Mimi seconded the idea with a giggle clasping her hands together and licking her lips. "A cheeseburger and fries sound good to me!" She exclaimed happily.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm in," I chirped. Joe raised his hand and balled it into a fist. "Then it's settled, to the food court we go!" He cried running off, we followed after him with hasty feet envisioning cheeseburgers and fries, with a soda on the side. Once we were at the food curt, Mimi and I sat down at one of the tables, while Joe and Izzy when to order our lunch.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Mimi turned her gaze from Joe toward me with a sincere smile, I cocked my head to the side in question. "So, Kari how were you, while I was in Hawaii? Anything exciting happen while I as gone?" She asked me, placing the back of her hand underneath her chin. I looked up with a wondering look on my face, trying to figure out how to explain to her how things had been around in Tokyo.   


  
  
  
  
  


I explained her the long chain of events, starting from my friend Xiyao Ling's birthday, to the battle my brother, Izzy and Yamato had on the Internet against the digimon Diaboromon, then when Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon merged together to become... "Omnimon? No, way!" Mimi cried, with both hands on the table, her expression was total surprise.  


  
  
  
  


"Your joking!" Mimi cried. I shook my head as Joe and Izzy came toward us managing to balance four trays of Cheeseburgers, fries and soda as they walked, Joe sat beside Mimi, and Izzy sat beside me with an exasperated sigh, picking up his soda. "No, it's true," I continued, as I bit into my burger. "Taichi told me so. He actually went into the computer!" I stopped to swallow, pondering on how he had done that exactly.   


  
  
  
  
  


"It's kinda weird," Joe spoke up suddenly. We all looked at him in question. "I mean, weirder things have happened, like warp digivoling, but what exactly how did Taichi manage to enter the Internet?" He placed his thumb on his chin pondering hard. Mimi said nothing, she chewed on two fries, before taking a quick sip of her soda. Izzy's eyebrows were knitted together, his face expression gave me the idea that he was angry or upset about something; though I shoulda know that the expression was his thinking face.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Maybe I can get a hold of Gennai, and see if he can explain to us, how Taichi and Yamato entered the net," Izzy spoke his voice slightly muffled by his hand that covered his mouth. "Really?" Mimi said setting her burger on the paper that it came wrapped in. Izzy looked up from his pondering state and nodded with a smile, Joe sighed. "That's great Izzy!" He exclaimed balling his hand into a fist. "I won't have to think about, until my brain fries!" Mimi giggled sounding like Alvin the chipmunk and pinched Joe's cheek.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I won't have my boyfriend doing that!" She cooed, letting go of his cheek and then gave him a peck on the cheek. Izzy's mouth almost hit the table, while I just smiled at the two. It was about time they hooked up, Mimi had been asking me silly questions about this girl, who liked this boy, but couldn't come out and just tell him this, because she was afraid the boy wouldn't like her back. I could tell she was referring to Joe Kido, because she spent the most time with him and Joe acted funny around her a year after we had returned from the digital world. "They're a couple?" Izzy asked, dumbfounded, glancing at me. I nodded quickly. Izzy regained his cool calm-in-controll face and returned to his lunch. I began to remember when I fist found out about her crush on Joe.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[flashback]:  


  
  
  
  


_It was a year after we returned from the digital world, Sora had suggested that we all go to the beach and enjoy the warm breeze and the slightly cool sand before it got any hotter, and none of us wanted to go. We all agreed, except Joe, Izzy, Taichi, and Yamato; because (1): Joe had to study for a big test, (2): Izzy had to upgrade his old computer,  
_

  
  
  


and (3): Matt and Taichi didn't like showing off their bare bodies in public areas because, one time when they were in the local swimming pool at the park, all the girls automatically flocked over toward them and started touched their arms, hair, and chests, as if they were new clothes. Sora, Mimi, and I, being the only girls in the group had to ward them off the two frightened boys, who hid behind us, shaking like leaves. We calmed them down and left immediately afterwards. Takeru, was a bit angry at his brother.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Regardless of this, they followed along reluctantly but had a good time. Taichi and Yamato tried their hand at surfing, thanks to some surfers who were bored out their heads and wanted something to do. They did all right but they whipped out one too many times to be beginner surfers, Sora and Mimi played with the freezbie, Joe and Izzy stayed under the umbrella discussing Joe's studies on the human immune system (ick), Takeru and I played in the sand making sandcastles, and lastly Tai lost his boxers in the water, after a huge wipe out and those to spent all day looking for them.   


  
  
  
  
  


Takeru had left me due to the beck of his brother, the two-second oldest boys of the group needed help with finding Taich's boxers. "Be back soon, TK!" I cried waving to him. Takeru glanced behind him and gave me his silliest smile and ran off into the ocean. I sighed staring down at our sandcastle, admiring it's perfection, when Mimi tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at the brown haired girl in question with a smile.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's up Mimi?" I asked, as she sat down beside me. Mimi sighed with her shoulders hunched and her hands balled into fists, placed firmly on her lap, worry shadowed her expression. "I have something to ask you, Kari," She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear her. I scooted closer to her with a worried look on my face also. "What is it?" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. Mimi sighed, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes clearly showed how upset she was. Mimi began to tell me what was wrong.  


  
  
  


"There's this girl, one of my friends,"  


  
  


"Hu-uh."  


  
  


"Who likes, this boy,"  


  
  
  


"Yeah?"  


  
  


"And she wants to tell the boy...,"  


  
  
  


"MM-hmmm?"  


  
  


"But she doesn't know how to...,"  


  
  


"Anddddd....?"  


  
  
  


"And, she's afraid if she tells him, he won't like her back. What should I--- mean, she do?"  


  
  
  


I placed my index finger on my chin, gazing upward, when a beach ball came rolling over my sand castle. Mimi gasped, while I tried to remain calm, looking down at the destroyed masterpiece, I almost broke down and cried, but I was going to stay strong and ... just be angry at whomever this beach ball belonged to. "Ah, Gomen Hikari-san!" Joe cried picking up the ball.   


  
  
  
  


I suddenly wasn't so mad anymore, I looked up at Joe with teary eyes but nodded. "It's okay Joe, It would've had to be destroyed anyway. By either me or the tide," I said bow with a small smile. Joe looked upset still, but bowed. "Still, sorry," He turned to Mimi who gasped and blushed. Joe looked down at his feet for a minute then back up at Mimi who was looking the other way. "Ja ne, Mimi," He said quickly before leaving. "Ja ne, Joe," Mimi responded. Joe nodded and Mimi watched him run off toward Izzy who was waving to him.  


  
  
  
  


I cleared my throat, getting Mimi's attention. "So about your friend," I said quickly. Mimi popped out of her trance and looked back at me. "Oh yeah! Gomen Kari," She said putting her hand behind her head. "So what should she do?"   


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I think your friend should take the risk and tell him," I said happily. Mimi blinked confused. "If this guy, doesn't see what a great gal your friend is Mimi, then it's his loss. You should tell her that Meems." I said patting her hand. Mimi looked confused for another moment, then smiled proudly. "Yah, your right! Thanks for the advice Kair, your a true friend!" She said before climbing back onto her feet and running off. "Anytime," I said, before I heard my brother cry. "Kari, I found my boxers, whoopee!!" I can see why, Sora nicknamed him "Stupid-Tai."  


  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


I returned to the real world from my thoughts and, noticed that everyone was staring at me weirdly. I looked at Izzy, then to Mimi and Joe. "You spaced out on us." Mimi said slowly. "Oh," I said picking up my burger. "Sorry about that you guys." They all forgave me, and we continued our conversations.  


  
  
  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
tbc*  
R/R. A/N: I had let Taichi get some attention, I mean if he's on the soccer time, he has to at least get some attention from the ladies. Sakura123~  



	11. Jounouchi

**11: Jounouchi**  
________________________________________________________  


  
(Authors' note: Thanks for reviewing everybody! 32 reviews are the best thing an author could ever ask for! Sakura123~)  


  
  
  


Summary: Taichi and Hikari go and pick up Yamato and Takeru up from their Grandma's. Set before 02. Last chapter. (Taichi and Kari's pov). Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I was really tried when I wrote this. I want your opinions on this last chapter. No flames. Sorry for any spelled words or names.  


  
  
  


Taichi: 15  
Yamato: 15  
Sora: 15  
Izzy: 14  
Mimi: 14  
Joe: 16  
Daisuke: 11  
Hikari: 11   
Takeru: 11  


  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


July 20, 2001: Saturday, 6:00am  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Hikari returned from her little trip with Joe, Mimi, and Izzy she gave me a scolding for feeding Miko human food and warned me if I ever fed her cat another scrap of food not meant for Feline consumption she made sure I ended up in HFIL (Home for infinite losers) otherwise known as hell. Despite her being younger than I, she had my Okassan's temper and tenancy not to utter a bluff from her mouth she meant what she said . . . most of the time.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


My Kassan didn't get me for knocking her Bonzai tree over the balcony because I got the exact same one. I agreed to her terms and vowed never to feed Miko human food again. The poor cat had a withdrawal problem for four weeks but Miko gradually got used too not eating FNMFFC (Food not meant for feline consumption).  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon afterwards everything started to change. Mimi began to grow tried of Japan, she wanted to get off this 'puny' island as she called it. I didn't understand her sudden restlessness when Joe always mentioned travel. Her restlessness came crashing down on us so quickly that it shocked half of all of us, including Sora, who afterwards was a bit upset and didn't hang out with us for a good while.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Joe began to study even more leaving him with less and less time to hang out with us.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  


The end of July had come, which meant Yamato and Takeru were coming back. I believe Mimi's sudden needing to leave Tokyo was set off by the blonde duo's leave for Grandma's house. That woman was annoying.  


  
  
  
  
  


The only problem was, Malcolm and Nancy Ishida were still doing the project of theirs, they asked our parents to fill in for them and bring them home. Luckily for us they were just outside of Tokyo. Yamato was gonna be upset.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  


July 21, 2001. Sunday, 8:34am.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My Mom owned a really nice Honda civic. It was blue, bigger than most cars in Japan. . . and had comfy chairs, complete with a CD player, air conditioner and retractable chairs. I sat in the front with my mother, while Kari sat in the back behind our Okassan. Dad couldn't make it because he was up to his eyeballs in paper work.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I watched the trees pass us by while I tried to ignore my mother's bad taste in music, this American singer Shania Twain had to be the worst female performer in my option in the world. Why didn't she keep with the Japanese female singers, a majority of them sounded like they had helium in their bodies to sound like little squeaky girls? I groaned, sliding down in the passenger's seat praying that the torture would stop causing the CD to skip a thousand times over when I remembered I had my CD carrier inside my mail bag, knowing Matt would want to hear something other than my mother's bad music!   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I grabbed my bag from off the back seat and began to searching for a good compact disk to listen to. Ha-ha! I thought pulling the CD out of the carrier. My Mom stared at me curiously before noticing the disk, she gave me a heated glare while I counteracted my nervousness with a cocky smile. I pressed the button on the player watching the platform that held the CD's pop out revealing my mom's CD, I grabbed it placing it on my Okassan's lap while I used my other hand to place my compact disk onto the holder.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I pressed the button and the platform slide back into the player making all these funny noises indicating it was scanning the data on the CD. I heard a funny noise which could have been the music I couldn't tell at the time because I was trying to avert my attention away from my mother's heated glare. "Taich Yagami!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "What have I told you about taking out my CDs?!" I shrank back into my chair with a cheesy grin on my face trying to calm by mother down.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Aw, c'mon Okassan!" I sputtered nervously scratching the side of my face. "We need a change in music, and besides, we always listen to your music when we're in the car--- so I figured you'd at least be fair and let me listen to my music for a change." By that time my trembling voice had gone from shaky to irritated and my mother was starting to look like and evil Digimon. Okassan 'humped' and returned her attention back to driving.   


  
  
  
  
  


I smiled mentally in triumph turning up the volume. I loved listening to Drowning pool. Heavy metal was my favorite thing to listen to when my Mom annoyed me in the car because I knew it annoyed her. The perfect revenge! I glanced behind me noticing that Hikari had clamped her hands over her ears with her eyes shut tight. I snickered sitting back in my seat grinning. I couldn't wait to see Matt.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When we got there, I was in a deep slumber and my CD had already stopped or Okassan stopped it the second I fell asleep. I wasn't worried though, because at the time I was too busy thinking about Agumon, wondering what the orange dinosaur Digimon was doing in the Digiworld since our battle with Diaboromon. He was probably playing around with the other Digimon.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


A smile crept to my face as I my senses began to wake and my ears picked up two very close voices that sounded like they were right beside me. I snorted unconsciously lifting my chin from between my collar bone recollecting everything that happened before I went to sleep, I shifted my gaze toward the window and spotted TK beside Yama, who was trying to break away from his Grandma, who came at him with an onslaught of kisses. It was really amusing to watch to be honest.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aw, Gran'ma quit kissing me already!" Yamato groaned, trying to pull away from the elderly woman. I could tell Yamato was trying his best not to snap at her. Takeru continuously tugged on his brother's pant leg trying to lead him toward the door to the back seat, his gaze shifted toward me with a pleading look written all over his face.   


  
  
  
  
  


I rolled down the window and poked my head out of it with arched eyebrows, placing my finger on my chin I stared upward the afternoon sky with a sly smile on my face pretending to decide over helping or not helping Yamato. TK came over to me and tugged my hair, I yelped halfheartedly knowing the little guy wasn't playing. I sighed and prepared to make a statement.   


  
  
  
  
  


It surprised the life out everybody when I opened my mouth. "Hey Yama-sama!" I cried with arms out the window and wide open. "How ya' been buddy?" Yamato's grandma stopped kissing him for a moment to get a good look at me, the blonde took this time to pick up his suitcase. Kari opened the door for them and the duo jumped inside with a relieved sigh.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Okassan pulled me back into the car with a nervous expression on her face as she apologized to the lady, saying she didn't expect to open my big mouth. I glared at her slumping in my seat as Granny waved it off, she turned to Takeru and Yamato giving them a smile, her wrinkled lips made me sick. I turned to away so I wouldn't look at them. "See you again dearies," She said backing away from the car as Okassan pulled off. "Tell you parents I said hi."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamato and Takeru waved to the old woman with weary looks, Kari laughed opening her window, I had to admit there was a foul smell hanging in the Honda. Yamato leaned forward to press the play button on the CD player, Okassan looked as if she was gonna be sick if she had to listen to Drowning pool again. Little did she know I put in another band's CD: Breaking point. Something Ma' could tolerate, the music began to play and Okassan was relieved it wasn't Drowning pool.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamato sighed with a small smile on his face, it was something you rarely saw nowadays I watched him slump back into his place on the back seat with a tried look. Takeru had pretty much the same expression on his face as well. I figured they were worn out by the old lady, or they were upset because their parent's didn't come and pick them up much like I predicted. The rest of the car ride was silent, the only noises you could hear were the other cars zooming passed us on the side of the beltway, or in the direction we were heading in. Kari and Takeru spoke a few times but that's about it.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I watched Yamato and Takeru climb out of the car from the mirror above my head, they looked more than happy; then again they could have been just tried! My imagination was getting the better of me thinking Matt or TK were upset about something.   


  
  
  
  
  


I waved to them for a brief moment before Okassan pulled off at an alarming rate, I grabbed the handle on the car door and the arm rest in fear as the car turned the corner. I glanced at my mother through the brown stands of hair that had fallen out of place on my head with an inquiring look. "I just needed to release some frustration is all Tai," Kassan responded sheepishly.  


  
  
  
  
  


I huffed relaxing my muscles, I slumped back into my seat. "Hai-hai, I'm sure," I mumbled yawning. I needed some shut badly. The nap I took only felt like I had just gone to sleep for a second. I felt Kari's small hand place itself on my arm (nearest to the elbow) tugging on my sleeve. I turned my head toward her while brushing my renegade hair out my eyes.   


  
  
  
  


"Hai? Hikari-san?" I yawned unwillingly. Kari gave me a sorry look before she spoke. "I Just wanted to know If I could go over to Daisuke-chan's house tomorrow," Hikari asked looking the other way instead of right at me. I nodded fighting the urge to close my eyes and sleep. "Hai," I grumbled sitting back into my seat. I couldn't wait to get home.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When we did get home, I didn't go to bed right away. Okassan wouldn't let me. 1: I had to set the table for dinner, 2: I had to make lemonade, 3: I had to feed Miko his cat food, and 4: I got another scolding from Dad when he got home. Kair is such a tattletale! We all sat at the table silent as the dead that laid beneath the ground this apartment complex stood on, I chewed the same carrot fifty times before swallowing it.   


  
  
  
  
  


I knew Kari was completely uncomfortable with the silence hanging over our heads, but I had nothing to say to anybody. I happened to be in a bad mood at that particular moment. Of course leave it to Okassan to break the ice. "So, how was your day honey?" She asked, twirling her spaghetti onto her fork. I glanced up with an expectant look on my face as a smirk began to form.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Dad fumbled with his fork after finally realizing what Okassan had said to him, Kari giggled clamping her hand over her mouth to keep the spaghetti from escaping her. He blinked a few times before saying anything. "I... I finished all the paper work my boss gave me in one afternoon and he gave me a raise...." Dad trailed off placing his spaghetti engrossed fork into his mouth and began chewing.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I finished off the rest of my carrots and headed for my plain spaghetti, Kari handed me the ketchup, I popped the top off and poured a semi-mountain of tomato paste onto my noodles. I placed the bottle down onto the table and began to mix the ketchup into the spaghetti until it was completely red. I gulped half of my dinner down in a second but not without almost choking in the process.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I managed to hide my look of distress by swallowing another round of spaghetti.... only this time I choked on it, I began to feel a burning pain in my chest as if I couldn't get whatever was stuck there down I continued to choke begging for air to the extent that I fell out of my chair and started making gagging noises, I swear for a minute I thought I was gonna die when Kari intervened with Shinigami's plan.   


  
  
  
  
  


I felt her arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me to my feet, while at the same time she began to squeeze my stomach. After squeezing my stomach several friggin' times I vomited my spaghetti and carrots. It fell all over me, and the hardwood floor, I could tell Okassan was not happy by the outburst she made the second I vomited, Otousan gasped in horror at the sight of my chewed food Kari looked away as she dragged me away from my parents toward the bathroom. Miko followed behind us with much haste. I had a crummy night afterward with no friends to cheer me up.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[two or more years later]* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kari vamoose or were gonna be late for school!" I cried over my shoulder fixing up my blue sweat band to keep my hair out of my face. I leaned up against the door way fixing my plaid T-shirt, before fixing up my carpenter pants wondering when my sister would come out of our bedroom.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


It was my last year of middle-school and I was gonna spend it with Yamato and Sora, while we still had the chance to see each other before our lives got really hectic with highschool, our personal life, and other things. I was now 15, and Kari was 11 years old studying for her last year in Elementary school.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


I had asked Mimi to join the three of us but she said she had to start packing so she could move to NYC so she couldn't, good old Joe said he spend time with us if he could last I time I saw him. Izzy on the other hand was at a computer camp learning more about computers at the moment. A smile appeared on my face before I was rudely brought from my thoughts by Kari bumping me as she sped out the door laughing and taunting me. "Ha-ha! Niisan, I gonna win this race!" She cried rounding the corner.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I growled in mock fury shutting the door behind me as I went after my sister who a sprouted but I had skyrocketed and was still taller than she. I rushed toward the stairs sliding down the railing until I came to an open window and beside it was a pipe that extended from the top of the building down to the ground, I grined placing my backpack straps over my shoulders before grabbing hold of the pipe.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I slid down knowing how a fireman felt when they slid down this thing; squeezy and excited. I just hope my food stayed down this time remembering the last time I had thrown up my spaghetti. I hit the ground feet first and rushed down the street looking behind me. Kari had a look of shock on her face, I got her good! I rushed across the street jumping onto the curb right at the bus stop.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kari came up beside me still wondering how I had gotten ahead of her so quickly, I wore a smug look holding my backpack straps. Kari didn't say a word and the two buses came up the curb almost hitting us. The door opened, I jumped into the one in front and Kari ventured down to the bus behind the one I boarded. I wasn't greeted my Yama or Sora which meant they must have walked there or Matt's parents gave them a ride to school. "Bummer," I muttered sadly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but dropped the mental subject and sat down next to some geeky girl with glasses. I shifted my gaze toward her, the smiled at me showing her braces to him before looking down shyly. At least I knew I had some kind of effect on girls I just wasn't sure if it was the one I was looking for. I smiled back at her and enjoyed the bus ride to school.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I got there, I roamed the school yard expecting to find Yamato and Sora at the swings the school had yet to take down. I hadn't seen them in a while I wondered if they had changed as much as I had. I noticed my voice was deeper and I looked more manly, I had my mom to thank for my good looks. I got my personality from my dad sad to say. I gave up looking for them in the yard the second the school bell rang, I rushed up the stairs to the school crowded by many other middle school teenagers I didn't know.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


In no time the empty hallways were bombarded by teenagers and semi teenagers, I managed to get out of mob crowd and headed for my locker that was next to Yamato's. As I approached it I noticed a rather tall blonde in front of Matt's locker and a light-brown haired girl beside him obviously talking to each other about something.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


I came up to them slowly before clearing my throat about to ask them what they were doing near my pal's locker when they turned to meet me face-to-face. I almost had an ulcer when I realized whom it was. "Hi, Tai," Sora greeted giving me her famous smile, her hair was longer but still in kept the same way she had it when she was younger. My eyes shifted toward Yamato, he had gotten rid of his young punk hair style and changed it into a more semi-neat hair style only the ends of his hair were spiked like mine, his hair still hung over his left eye though that was a reminder that he hadn't completely grown out of that look.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow, you guys changed a_ lot_," I managed to get out scratching my neck sheepishly. Yamato rolled his eyes, he had bought a bigger size shirt of his smaller 'Wild' T-shirt, new boots and a worn pair of jeans. He didn't change that much. Sora on the other hand changed a lot, she was wearing a poka-dot shirt with a khaki skirt and sandals to complement her clean toes; She had changed a lot. I would have asked her something but the school bell's ringing cut me off, the students began to scurry toward the classrooms no longer talking the sound that could be heard was their footstep departing.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamato, turned his back to us without saying another word and followed a bunch of students into the Biology classroom. Sora gave me a apologetic look. "Don't mind him, he got into a fight with his dad again for the third time this week, over his guitar practice in his bedroom," She explained quickly before running off. "Ja ne!" I waved to her and watched her figure disappear into the ocean of students, I breathed a sigh of relief before heading off to Algebra class, but not before hearing a group of girls giggling over how cute Yamato was since he got older. I wanted to barf but decided not make a scene.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Kari's pov):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I met up with Takeru once I had gotten to my locker, he changed a lot he was taller his facial expression was still the same old happy one, he still wore the hat his brother had given to him and unfortunately his wardrobe hadn't changed. He wore a dull aqua pair of short pants, a hunter green T-shirt over a long-sleeved blue shirt, worn out shoes and last but not least his fisherman's hat.   


  
  
  
  
  


I really couldn't understand his love for hats but I never said a word to him about it. "Hey Kari-chan, what's up?" He asked. I blinked for a moment before shutting my locker door and shrugged. "Nothing much TK," I replied hugging my books close, when I remembered something. I slapped my palm against my forehead groaning.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Takeru stared at him in question. I looked up at him embarrassed before speaking. "I'm only staying in school for first and second period, then I have to go to Shimbashi Elementary school. A friend of Tai's is expecting me there for 3d period," I explained walking with him to class. TK. had surprised expression on his face, he was probably wondering who this friend of Tai's was.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Since when did Taichi make friends with Elementary students?" He wondered, before jabbed him in the ribs. "Uh, TK. hello, we're elementary students too remember?" I pointed out the obvious. Takeru nodded not really listening to me, I sighed. We went our separate ways, I headed for chemistry class which I always passed with flying colors all the time. I was teachers' pet in my class. Everybody hated me for that of course.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stayed for the two peroids, and joined Takeru in an early lunch since he wouldn't see me until the end of the day. I didn't know him that well not as well as I knew my brother Taichi but I would soon rectify that mistake. I would get to know him better by hanging out with him on the weekends instead of staying cooped up in the house doing chores for Okassan and Otousan all the time, while Taichi got off the hook easily by saying it was last few days of spending time with his friends and he wanted to do right by them by keeping his word and meeting them.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Otousan gave into Taichi's pleads and gave him permission to go out this weekend while I stayed him. It was not gonna happen this time, I'll be up bright an early so Mom and dad can't stop me when I leave the house. It was the perfect plan. After lunch I left the school in a hurry with my coat halfway on and my backpack against my chest running down the street like a mad man. I needed to get to the school before the third period! ARG! Note to self; exercise more.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


I rushed across the street just as the light turned green, a car missed the back of leg by a mile, I felt the wind rush passed the back of my leg and the vibration of the engine inside the car zoom passed me. I breathed a sigh of relief before resuming my running. I looked up at the street sign that read Shimbashi ave. I smirked in triumph before being knocked down onto the cold hard sidewalk feeling as if I had been tackled by football player. I groaned once I realized I was on the ground and started to get up.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ouch," I muttered rising to my feet, my knees were scraped.... perfect. I heard laughter from behind, I turned around in surprise and met the faces of three scruffy teenagers who should have been school, but instead they were probably getting stoned. Their clothes were looking the worst looking thing on them and I had no idea what they wanted.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Look, I've got to go," I started to turn away from them when one of them grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me back. I cried out and crashed into the other two boys. They quickly grabbed both my arms, I struggled to break free but they had me in a death grip. I wanted so badly to get away. "What do you want from me??!" I demanded. One of the boys chuckled, and the one in front of me answered. "We want whatever you think is valuable.... like that nice camera around your neck," The first one answered while the other two laughed in agreement.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah, that would fetch us a lot of cash," The second one on the right spoke up. The third one on the left nodded. The first I considered the leader, grabbed my digital camera and ripped it right from my neck. I left a painful aftereffect on the back of my neck. I glared at the teenager in front of me much like my brother would when the odds were against him. "Got anything else?" The third one asked.   


  
  
  
  
  


I didn't answer, instead the ringleader wanted to teach me a lesson in manners he knew nothing about. He brought his hand back ready to strike me in the face with his fist, I shut my eyes awaiting the painful blow and I heard a yelp of surprise from my attacker, the leader. I opened my eyes in surprise and gazed up my savior I thought was my brother but it wasn't.   


  
  
  
  


I gazed upon a tall blonde with brown eyes, spiked wrist bands & wallet chains for, a shirt that read 'Hi-Way a-66 new Mexico' and a longer shirt underneath it, the sleeves were rolled up. He had a plastic quartz tied to a piece of rope that hung around his neck, pants that had so many wrinkles in them, expensive looking sneakers and the wildest hairstyle I had ever seen! "What's the big idea, picking on some girl?" He demanded.   


  
  
  
  
  


I could feel the two teens holding me shaking in their place like they had just seen a ghost, they let go of me and ran down the street shouting the boy's name in fear, I sweat dropped embarrassed I had ever been held down by these goons when its clear they were scared of this guy. The leader however wasn't about to back down, he charged the blonde with his fist ready to punch his lights out, but instead his plan went vice-versa on him; the blonde punched him in the nose, sending one of my attackers down onto the ground.  


  
  
  
  
  


The leader held his bleeding nose hollowing in pain. "Get outa 'ere ya mooches!" The blonde ordered pointing behind me. The former leader growled in vengeance before running passed me whimpering. I shook my head, before rubbing my neck. The blonde had a annoyed look on his face, he bent over and picked my camera off the ground, I took it from him grateful for his help. "Thanks--," I trailed off realizing I didn't know his name.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The brown-eyed boy's annoyed look changed into a goofy-self-indulgent one obviously proud of his name, he placed his firsts on his side. "You're welcome!" He exclaimed. "The name's Jounouchi (or) Joey Wheeler! Nice to meet ya--," This time he trailed off. I laughed unable to control the urge to do so. "Hikari Yagami," I replied. His goofy-self-indulgent expression vanished revealing a calm and controlled one, he extended his hand I shook his hand quickly before I bowed to him and hurried passed the blonde not wanting to be anymore later than I was when Jounouchi called out to me.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, wait a minute Kari!" I turned around in question wondering what he wanted; Jounouchi stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Do ya need an escort? Where ya headed?" He asked all at once. I thought for a moment, considering his offer. An escort would be nice, there's not telling who might jump me again for my camera.   


  
  
  
  


I looked up to Jounouchi with a smile and nodded, he balled his hand into a first jogging right over to me, it was pretty obvious he loved saving a damsel in distress and let it go to his head. I linked my arm with his providing Joey with my sweetest smile, Jounouchi blushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm headed over to Shimbashi Elementary, I've got a friend there I need to meet," I replied finally to his question.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, I know I kid that goes to that school!" Jou exclaimed.  


  
  


"Hai?" I said.  


  
  


"Hmm-hm, his name's Mokuba, a real nice kid, but his brothda's jerk." He replied.  


  
  
  
  


I nodded and we continued down the street toward Daisuke Motomiya's school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joey dropped me off at the front of the school, it was recess time. We said our good-byes and we parted going our separate ways. I paced across the school yard searching for the wild haired boy that admired my brother as much as I did. Of course I didn't expect him to be right in front of me when I turned around to see who was following me.   


  
  
  
  
  


Dai wasn't at all happy; in fact he had his pouty face on, which meant he was disappointed in me for being so late. "Gomen ne Dai-san, I got held up by a bunch of jerks," I told him. Daisuke's expression changed into a worried one, I sighed in exasperation as he checked me over. I pulled him out of his inspection routine with a annoyed look. "Hey, I was just seeing if you were okay Kari," Davis said with a short-lived smile. "I can't have Tai worrying over you."   


  
  
  
  
  


I rolled my eye taking him by the hand, I noticed he blushed as red as a tomato. Daisuke quickly explained to me that he needed a partner in chemistry class after recess, I agreed to help him.   


  
  
  


"Hey Kari?" Daisuke said hesitantly. I shifted by gaze toward him completely giving him my full attention. "Yes, what is it Davis?" I asked politely. There was a moment of silence between us, Daisuke seemed to have trouble getting out what he had to say to me.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I— uh– was wondering if you would— uh like to—," He trailed off with a suppressed groan. I bobbed my head to the side curiously wanting to know what he had to say, the suspense was getting to me. "Are you going out with Takeru, because I was really hoping you'd say 'yes' and go out with me!" Daisuke said in one breath. I fell over (anime style) at the mentioning of going out with somebody.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taichi flung himself over the edge of his bunk bed looking down at me in question, I stared back at him. Miko came over to the edge wondering what we were talking about. "You mean to tell me, Davis asked you out, without saying those exact words?" He blurted out in surprise.   


  
  
  
  


I looked up at my brother and nodded, Taichi groaned with a gloomy look on his face. "That boy really has it bad for you, Kari," He grumbled. "Maybe you should go out with him." I snorted unconsciously, Taichi arched an eyebrow at me, Miko mimicked his movement.   


  
  
  
  


"I think of him as my friend Tai, nothing more," I replied bluntly, looking upward at the ceiling. I needed to change the subject fast before he asked any more questions about Davis, when I came up with something. "Oi, Taichi, how was your talk with Sora?" I asked slyly. "The one you were so worried about." I knew that would shut him up.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"G'NIGHT Kari," He said rolling back into his bed. I heard the sheets rustling for a moment before silence filled the room. I smiled drawing the covers over my body as well. I rolled onto my side placing my hand under my head awaiting sleep to claim me. "Good night Taichi," I yawned.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Meow?"  


  
  
  
  
  


"Shuddup Miko!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End.)  



End file.
